


Between Us

by serpenterouge



Series: Between Us [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Family Issues, Forced Prostitution, Gay Male Character, Gift Fic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Korean Characters, Korean Mythology, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Obsession, Original Character(s), Other, Possessive Behavior, Possibly Unrequited Love, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Problems, Spanking, Whipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenterouge/pseuds/serpenterouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Chung-Hee as he discovers a special "gentelmen's club" called Fleur D'Or and meets the remarkable Chul ,and his struggle to keep his desires a secret from his family, and getting enchanted by Chul who keeps pushing him away, trying to cope with the struggles of his own. Only for both to get stuck between what they want and what reality tells them to do.</p>
<p>Also,meet Mok-Rang who is mysterious and whimsical and always by Chul and Fleur D'Or's owner. When Chung-Hee coincidentally sees him,he can't recognize what relationship they have or what is his origins or where he comes from.Only recognizing that he isn't human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift fiction who I originally posted on my lj, it is a gift for my friend and please bear in mind, English is not my native tongue.
> 
> I never written smut before,so I hope its okay.

Chung-Hee is the only son of a very rich family; they live in a big mansion in the country side.  
He even has his own wing there; made of the highest quality and top or the art architecture.  
Chung-He is sophisticated and elegant, everything his family wants in a man.

Beautiful black hair, always neat and styled, soft features. Wide eyes color of hazel and lush bow-shaped lips complimenting it all.  
  
But what no one knew is that underneath that appearance hides a side that no one knows about, not even his closest of friends. His family has tried setting their son with daughters of known families, but all failed; he only expressed momentarily interest in them and never made it to a second date.  
  
The secret that he kept hidden deeply from everyone is that he liked having handsome young men for dinner over pretty ladies. But, his dilemma was how to keep it a secret and hidden.  
Surely, he wouldn't approach those from his circles and compromising his clean perfect reputation.  
He loved his family and didn’t want to cause them trouble; still he wanted to pursue his desires.  
  
On a sunny day in late October, a gypsy woman approached him when he was walking down the street in near the open market.  
"Would the young master be interested in this perhaps?"  
She grabbed both of his hands and placed an envelope sealed with red-wax and before walking off she said "you might find what you're seeking and more, but don't forget to be careful with your wishes…"  
  
Chung-Hee couldn't wait to go back to his home to read it; he opened it and found an invitation card written in gold letters, it read:  
"When all the people are asleep, we rise, guided by the darkness to pursue the deepest of our desires.  
Come with us, to where the sun don't shine, and all you wish for comes true"  
  
And in fine lines, there were instructions to be here at one hour before midnight, wearing a red rose in his breast pocket.  
As cliché the message seemed, he wanted to be there at whatever they promised with, if anything it might as well kill his boredom and get him away from all the stupid "parties" his family holds .

**Fleur D'or  
**

He stood there dressed in his best clothing, holding to the invitation card, waiting anxiously, he was a little bit early, but gradually the market began to subdue and close down until it was the time set in the card.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and it was a masked young man, who immediately bowed and presented himself as "the bearer"  
"If sir would be so kind to accompany me to the gathering" he sounded polite and calm.  
Deep into the market they reached a humble looking shop; they came inside, so far nothing out of the ordinary. Except when he was instructed to ascend a flight of stairs, it turned into a building separated from the main one by a heavy door, it opened to a huge foyer candle lit.

Chung-Hee was given a mask as he entered, and advised to sit in the next hall, which had a circular setting, and overlooking a theatre. He could make out in the faint light, so many masked attendees, at least he wasn't alone in this, he thought.  
Silence filled the place, until he saw "the bearer" again in the middle of the theatre " all of you kind sirs, gathered here today , allow me to introduce the one and only sponsor of this event , The Baron " and he took a bow then disappeared behind the scenes.  
"The Baron" came to stage; a plump figure wearing fancy but mismatched clothes and holding a cane, of course like everyone else wearing a mask.

"Welcome to our gentlemen club, we hope you will like our hospitality" he spoke in a heavy accent.  
"My boys are healthy, obedient and know how to pleasure a man, please don't mistake our place as a those common whore houses, we are very different and you will judge us yourselves"

He signaled for someone behind the stage and five young men appeared, all almost in the same age. They were all handsome and fit, they offered an interesting variety. Chung-Hee couldn’t hold his excitement, he felt like a kid in a candy store.  
"And with our last flower, the youngest of my boys, only of age nineteen, Chulli" he spoke proudly now with a heavy accent.  
In addition to the five, there came a creature so breathe taking that everyone in the room held their breaths. "I will be in your care, I am Chul, but the Baron likes to call me Chulli" he smiled.  
Almond-shaped light-brown eyes lined with kohl, high cheek bones and full lips. When he spoke Chung-Hee identified a piercing in his tongue, a hidden smirk appeared on his face, invisible behind a mask.

He went by and stood next to the others, he did appear younger than them but not in a bad way, all of them wearing elegant clothing but the shirts shorter than its supposed to be, revealing the boys' stomach in its length.  
The Baron signaled one more time and the "bearer" came with a parchment in hand, he ordered him to read the contents.  
"Honorable guests, this time it’s a show only, no interaction with the boys whatsoever, you can visit us again, if you wish to do so"

Then he moved on with monotonous voice "now, I hope you enjoy the show" he bowed and everything went dark.  
Music can be heard playing, a subtle and gentle tune, lights focused on a single person sitting heads down on the floor of the wooden stage, it was the boy with red hair, the one called Chul, he remained in his place even when the music suddenly changed to a more upbeat tune, and then came the others again wearing clothes that reveals more than It covers.

They danced and danced, every move is calculated to stimulate the senses, getting close to each other suggestively, lips brushing over exposed skin and hips swaying. At the near-end the eldest grabbed the red-head's hand, drawing him close in almost a kiss, and the youngest leads him in a sensual dance before ending the piece.

When Chang-Hee first came here, he didn't expect something more than a frail gypsy show, but what this place offered was beyond his dreams. Every single cell in his body is alive with new found excitement. He'll be back sooner than he expects.


	2. Sweet like Cherry, Venomous like a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul becomes mean and then its revealed he has feelings for one of the other boys,which gets him to be broken out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains spanking,hurt/comfort and sex of course. Since he is a prostitute its not exactly rape but he is doing it because he has to.

Behind closed doors, when there were no guests left, it's only the "Baron" and his precious boys left, in addition to a few more people.  
"Send me Chul" the owner called from his chamber, the eldest took on himself to do so, he escorted the red head to the chamber, he was about to take his leave but he was requested to stay "Hu-ye-ah, don't leave just yet, I have something important to say"

The Baron grabbed Chul by his hair forcing him in a kneeling position just under his throne.  
"Chulli, I received an offer over you, it’s a very tempting one. However he wants to see you cry, and I don't think he means cry of pleasure "he said.  
Hu-ye got taken aback by the words and actions, their master wasn't particularly merciful but not cruel "Baron…" he was silenced by a gesture.  
Chul was still pulled uncomfortably by the hair, he didn't understand what's so bad about such a request, he saw his hyungs go through these scenarios many times, they never cried but well he is confident that he will act the part very well.  
"As long as he is paying, I don't give a fuck, and I can fake it" the red haired boy scoffed.

The Baron loosened his fist on the red-head's hair and slapped him hard across the face, so hard that it cut the inside of his cheek and he was bleeding.  
"You see my boy you couldn't fake that, right? Keep taking things lightly and you will get hurt, but don't worry I will make sure he won't deal any permanent damage"

The Baron always have said that "whores can't be particular about who they fuck, their job is to sell them pleasure or desire, lie to them and take every last dime they own"  
Hu-ye tried to help the boy stand on his feet again, but the latter slapped his hand away and asked permission to leave, he wanted to follow but the owner stopped him.

"Leave him be, he better be ready by tomorrow night, Hu-ye if you try anything funny you will get your earning cut by 60%, now go"  
"Baron, you don't usually approve such requests, why this time?" from behind the curtains in the Baron's chamber appeared the young man everyone knows as the "bearer", except he isn't wearing a mask now.  
"Chul is too arrogant, he needs to be broken in order to last in this business, and he will still be my favorite , in addition except for Hu-ye the others were feeling unfair"

Despite his efforts to convince Chul to leave, he refused "here all the money that I saved, just take it and leave, please…"  
"I told you I won't fucking leave…keep your fucking money…" in the heights of the refusal he waved his hand and broken an expensive looking vase. The others came by as they heard the commotion, wondering they asked both of them why they look so glum.

"I think Hu-ye is jealous, because I will get double, no triple of what he gets in a week's worth of sucking dicks" he spouted, words like poison.  
The eldest got so angry; he almost punched the red-haired arrogant boy.

 

The owner had assigned servants and others do different chores, including taking care of his precious young men.  
Chul's was a gypsy woman, somewhat advanced in age, but not so old, she came to him first thing in the morning, she didn't need to awake him, and he seemed to have gotten little sleep.

"The doors will open in an hour, I heated the water for your bath and arranged your clothes" she said.  
The youngest looked at her in disinterest and said "what's the use of clothes, if I am going to end up taking them off."  
"Sometimes things aren't what they seem, something good will happen to you, the cards are never wrong" and she left him.

In his assigned room to receive guests, Chul wore his clothes, cotton white shirt with grey pants, no jewelry; he kept his hair nice and simple.  
He heard footsteps and it was none other than the owner himself, quite unusual he never accompanied patrons, this guy -whoever he is-Must be important.

"This is my prized whore; he is unmatchable, beautiful and stubborn…"

The man was the opposite of the owner, tall and dressed in a professional manner, his features easy on the eye.  
He approached Chul and lift his chin up to face him and grinned "indeed he is your favorite! He must be good, we will have so much fun tonight cheri~" he chimed.

He entered the room ordered the red head to climb on the edge of the bed on all fours after stripping down to nothing. He felt unsure and anxious he's never been in such a vulnerable position before.

Chul heard the familiar sound of a belt buckle clinking and the whisper of leather sliding through belt loops.  
He knew what was coming now but even still the first crack against his ass was a surprising flash of pain.  
He didn’t even have time to brace for the next lash it happened so quickly. The following hit was a blaze of pain across his backside and he would have cried out if it wasn't for him biting on the sheets to hold him from doing so.

Through the room the sounds of leather against flesh resounding and Chul's nearly muffled cries of pain, he was trying his best to not cry. "You are so stubborn, you're only prolonging your suffering, I have to admit seeing you like that is quite a turn on" the man laughed.  
After 10 lashes or so he stopped. Admiring his handy work, bright red marks adorning the pretty boy’s ass.  
He went to the bed, grabbed a fistful of his hair, lifting Chul's head , looking deep into his eyes, he knew he needed more to shatter the boy's defenses .  
The man took down his underpants and took his hard cock and ordered him to take it in his mouth.  
"That's the only lube you will get, so you ought to do a better job than usual" the red head flinched at the idea, but he expected as much, in the end the man won't spare anything to see him cry. The man let out a loud moan, cursing "damn, it's true that having a tongue piercing enhances the sensation"

Chul coughed when the man decided it's enough, dragged the boy to a nearby desk and kept him facing the wall, shoved his way inside to the hilt.  
The red head groaned, controlling himself is becoming harder, the burning at being penetrated with no preparation intense and painful.  
“Oh fuck,” moaned the man. He could tell with how tense his body was that fucking him like this was is more painful than pleasurable. He leaned down over top of Chul, whispering the words that would finally break his spirit.  
"Tell me, sweet boy, don't you wish if it was Hu-ye's cock inside of you now, fucking you like this…" Chul was surprised he managed between breaths to say "what are you saying…"

" For a long time I've been watching you, always pairing with him for shows, being extra horrible to him for no reason…all that"  
"Tell me, do you think of him when you jerk off on stage or perhaps in the confines of your room…in truth you love Hu-ye"  
the man knew he was lying; he thrust harder, drawing out a shriek. "No you are mistaken…"

"Stop lying you little slut, just confess or would you prefer that I get him to watch you like this, what will he think?"  
Chul started sobbing under the man, so fragile now and out of breath "…it's true, I love Hu-ye… but he doesn't know..." The thrusts became erratic and fast, the man finished off by throwing Chul on the bed in his miserable state with cum on his face and crying.

The Baron would be most pleased, he thought after getting himself dressed up again.  
The red-head was still laying face down, he was crying, not because of pain or because he had the worst night in his career, but the truth that he has been trying to hide, he tried so hard to build this shell around him, to go unnoticed but now its completely shattered leaving him empty.


	3. The devil is someone you can see and can't see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from where we left with Chul and introducing Mok-Rang, who you will find more about him as we go through the chapters,he holds a special relationship with Chul but he is mysterious and he never knows what is he thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for Chulli but I promise the next chapters are going to be nicer? Who knows ;)

He was left in his miserable state, tear stained and filthy he just couldn't muster up the strength to get up he was on the verge of passing out.  
Then he felt a gentle caress on his hair so soft and calming but he couldn't identify the touch "am I going to die?" said Chul he heard a laugh "not today, obviously" the red head lifted his head up to take a look at his speaker.  
A young man with dark hair and a devil mask.

"How come I didn't hear the door...oh wait you never use those" since the other was wearing a mask he couldn't see his reaction. "will you take off that mask? It's creepy" Chul requested.  
The young man called Mok-rang, revealing features that it is out-worldly.He informed him that he is requested by the Baron,and he was sent to check on him first.  
"He made me confess, did the baron send him after me?" said Chul lifting himself to a sitting position, as much as he can without feeling pain.  
The young man with the devil mask went on to tell him that he requested Mr.Kim specifically because it came to his attention that he have feelings for Hu-ye.

" I know…it’s the biggest taboo in our world, for whores to be involved romantically with each other is bad for their career, however, Hu-Ye doesn't have feelings for me" the red head said.

Mok-rang added after picking two tarot cards that was in Chul's pocket when he retrieved his clothes " the death card is what the gypsy had presented to the Baron, to be re-born and this the "hanged man" to sacrifice"

"However that's not the sole meaning behind them, but humans believe whatever they want…never seeing what's beyond what is present in front of them"

The young man called Mok-Rang spoke in a mysterious and deep voice, who and what was he exactly, only the Baron knew. Chul had known him for 5 years, ever since he was found by the Baron.

He would come with the young man on his side, always wearing a mask; only take it off when the Baron and Chul were alone. He never changed; the Baron got older and gained weight, he got older too. Except Mok-Rang, never changing like the rain and the sun.  
But he never dared to delve deeper, not risking ruining the sort of connection he shared with the peculiar young man.  
"You're in a desperate need of a bath, and look at your beautiful face, its ruined, here let me help you" said Mok-Rang trying to get him to rise, but Chul didn't comply; the other looked at him in wonder. The red-head was looking away and chewing on his lower lip. "It's embarrassing but I need to cum…"

"In your dreams, you'll make my clothes and hands dirty" said the young man bemused.  
"Only a kiss, that's all I ask for" Chul winked trying to get what he wants. "A kiss? from someone like me? It'll leave you buzzed and hazed like you're drunk, you might pass out even" Mok-Rang warned him, trying to sway the boy from this idea, but it didn't do much at all.

The boy replied saying "I still want to, please~" Chul trying to pull of his charms, Mok-Rang submitted to his wishes. Leaning over in a deep kiss, Chul left a moan slip and he felt the boy fall underneath him pass out. Mok-Rang planted a kiss lovingly on his forehead and put his mask again.

"Please sleep with this gift of mine, you can sleep peacefully with this gift, it'll give you sweet dreams"

When he returned to the Baron without the boy, the Baron wasn't really surprised. "You should be thankful for my existence beside you; I gave the boy dreams sweeter than sugar and hot as pepper, Hu-Ye is no longer in his thoughts" Mok-Rang said confidently almost smug.


	4. In the company of Illusios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Chulli living an illusion or is it reality? He sees Mok-Rang but he doesn't see him, and meets a bizarre character, he has many questions and no answer.  
> He is paired with one of other boys "Jin-Woo" to act as lovers on stage in front of a very exclusive audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter, don't worry its not awfully detailed, if you're uncomfortable with that don't enter.

"Chung-Hee, will you be staying with us? It's your father and I's anniversary"  
Chung-Hee's mother said doing some last minute preparation for the party she had planned for a month ago. Their house was filled with flowers of all sorts and expensive decoration. The tables in the garden were arranged nicely covered in white cloth and gold threads adorning it. She does all out when it comes to events like these.  
The truth Chung-Hee didn't want to attend he is yet to try going again to the place where all he ever wishes awaits, and probably try to make the best of it especially that he had his eyes on the red haired boy with the tongue piercing.  
Chul's eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of the Baron's voice. The mattress sank down slightly as the he sat down next to the boy, stroking Chul's cheek with his thumb.  
He was being careful not to do anything that might anger him.   
Realizing from the moment he opened his eyes that it was his master's room.  
"You know you'll always be my favorite, don't force me to remind you to whom you belong, sweet boy" he heard a familiar voice,  
but no door has been opened, he rose into a sitting position and saw a tall woman dressed like a jester,  
with two pony-tails on each side , blood-red hair and lipstick on a porcelain white skin.

"My dear Chul, you're back in my arms the way its supposed to be, your skin unmarred and beautiful…"  
said the Baron stroking the boy like he had imaginary fur, despite uncomfortable, he had to endure it.  
"He reminds me of a younger you, when I first met you"  
Chul turned to see the voice coming from that bizarre woman, but the voice is like Mok-Rang,  
he thought he was still dreaming.  
"Remember our deal, you gave me one of your precious boys…won't you give me him too"  
the woman reached out for Chul ,who cowered away from her touch, but was tempted to test this dream, but when he tried to do so, she disappeared.

When the boy looked confusedly over the Baron, he replied "you can be touched but can't touch, I will explain later"

Then came the sound of the door opening and heard the "bearer" instructing Mr.Kim that he was being expected.  
Chul rose to a sitting position, eyes fixed on the door in worry, he saw the man come inside and behind him was the "bearer" but something was off. When Mr.Kim came inside he saw the "bearer" take off his mask, without the man noticing.

It was none-other than Mok-Rang, who stood beside the Baron with observing eyes, when the latter sat on his "throne". It came to his attention that he was directing his speech only to the man, like the young man doesn't exist.

"Excuse me, but it might just be my lack of rest, but do you see someone other than master and me" questioned Chul, he knew he might be stepping in a danger zone, and he might pay for it, but he needs to confirm that his senses wasn't fooling him, explain later won't do, the boy has seen enough for the day. His tormentor replied that he sees no one else, and if he was mocking him, the red head denied it and decided it would be wiser to see where this is going. 

When Chul looked again, the mysterious young man disappeared, other the Baron and his business partner, no one was there. He heard a knock again on the door, and this time it is the "bearer" he rushed to the door and grabbed his mask.

"I thought…" he said in apology, "I thought you're Mok-rang…" he continued, very embarrassed  
but he didn't expect the reply "Mok-rang? Who's that?" the name didn't sound familiar to the man, he retrieved his mask from the hands of the red-head with confusion and puzzlement written all over his face.

"The man with the devil mask, He's always with the Baron? Don't you know him? "Chul kept asking these questions in panic, it meant his sanity on the line.

"ahh that person with the devil mask? Yeah I have seen him around so many times"  
"Anyway, Mr.Kim you asked to be notified when the rain stops, so I am here to tell you that" and the bearer left, Chul slumped back into a nearby couch.

"So Baron, I will be taking my leave, looking forward for tomorrow, Chulli, I will be glad to play with you again" and he left.  
When the door closed, the Baron came up to the boy.

"You just couldn't wait, didn't you? Instead you caused an embarrassing scene to all of us, tomorrow you will be paired with Jin-woo on stage" the red head interrupted "Jin-woo? But he's so rough I don't want him, please "but the man didn't listen to him and sent him to his room.

Chul was cooped up in his room, thinking about what happened in that place and how he will have to perform on stage with someone he doesn't fancy, but again he had to, and might try to at least enjoy it. 

The invitations for this event has been sent already, Chung-Hee of course was among the invitees, that's why he was looking for an excuse to escape the boring party of his parents and attend a much exciting one.

Luckily the event was taking place in the early hours of morning, with that he could still make it to both without raising any suspicion. Chung-Hee went out to meet at the usual place and was given a mask, covering half his face only this time, he entered and because he is one of the wealthiest patrons he was seated in the best place overlooking the theatre.

The card mentioned that the scene they are about to see is between two lovers, who got separated from each other because of war, this is unite after three long years, next to it the names of the two main characters.

Chul got ready and stepped to the stage wearing beige shorts and a white tank top, while Jin-Woo wore military clothes, Jin-Woo is the tallest of the boys, more muscular than them too. The red-head wasn't too excited but he didn't have much choice, he scanned the audience for familiar faces, they all got different masks on and no devil mask among them.  
Usually Mok-rang wouldn't be there, but somehow he was expecting to see him.

They took their places and smooth music played, and it begun.  
It starts with Chul lying on the bed, in loneliness until he sees his lover come through the door, Jin-woo came waltzing in, a smirk on his lips. “Hey, baby, miss me?”

Chul smiled when he saw the other come in, Jin-Woo settling down on the edge of the bed near him.  
"I did miss you!!" of course they both knew deep down it's a lie, just for show.

The tall man looked up and grinned, reaching out to run a hand over Chul's thigh.  
Who licked his lips and titled his head slightly, fingers toying with Jin-Woo's hair straddling him.  
He could feel the other growing hard under him and suddenly Chul was on his back, Jin-Woo on top of him he gave him a peck on the lips first, which soon turned to a heated kissing session with articles of clothing coming off one by one.

Until they were both fully naked, Jin-woo whispered in his ear "having to fake the whole thing doesn't mean we can't enjoy it, c'mon baby make yourself hard for me" Chul groaned softly and trailed his hands down his chest, over his stomach and finally to his dick, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking lightly.

The other man was already at the edge and couldn't wait anymore.  
The red head brought his arms and wrapped it around the others neck and whispered back to him "let's drop the foreplay and fuck me already" the other worded out his concerns of hurting the boy because he didn't prepare him yet, but the boy assured him that it's what they want.

He yanked the other's legs slightly and then slid between his thighs, leaning down to nuzzle at his neck.  
"You're not going to regret it? " he let out a growl and then poured lube into his hand and rubbed it over his dick before pushing against Chul's entrance , whimpering lowly as he felt his dick pressing against him, spreading his legs more and pushing back, his hands griping tightly bracing himself.

He hissed at the pain but he tried relaxing. "...fuck...more." He tugged Jin-woo down, kissing him almost desperately, in order to be more into their role as lovers.

The latter pushed in as far as he could get checking on Chul every time he did so. He pursed his lips a little and bowed his head. "God... Chul...I can't..."

Chul kissed him again and reassuring him "Fuck me, as you always do..." He rolled his hips up, moving against him with a moan, pleasure and pain going through him.

He reached to grab the other's hips, holding him pinned against the bed and starting to slam into his body, trying not to be too rough but also not too gentle.

As Jin-woo started slamming into him, he let out a loud groan, hands moving to the pillow and gripping it tightly "Oh..FUCK!"  
Chul bucked his hips up against the taller man, panting harshly as he felt the pain easing out and pleasure building instead. Jin-Woo didn't stop but changed the angle which earned him a cry from the boy beneath him, spilling from his lips as it caused to brush over his sensitive spot.

"It's okay if you came before me, I don't mind" said Jin-Woo noticing how heavy Chul's breathing has become.  
He knows that especially Chul has undergone training to control his orgasm and not come before his partner was done.

Jin-Woo grabbed the boys cock pumping him despite the resistance from the other's side until he noticed him tensing up as he came, painting both their abdomens, his body clenching tight around him as he came.

He couldn't resist anymore with a loud grunt he came harder than he had in a long time, collapsing on top of Chul as they were both spent and messy.

"You did great…and that was the best fuck of my life" said the taller man kissing Chul softly.

After the curtains closed the crowd went wild including Chung-Hee who definitely wanted to get Chul for the night to claim him and enjoy his company.

Behind the curtains Jin-Woo stepped out of the bed to go wash off and maybe sleep a bit, he urged Chul to do so too but the boy asked him to go ahead and that he needs sometime to be able to move, Jin-Woo felt sort of guilty for listening to him, he wanted to help him but the red-head insisted on being left alone.

He coiled on himself , he felt empty somehow but then he felt a soothing caress on his hair, he lifted his head and it wasn't Mok-Rang like he'd expected, instead it was the woman who dressed like a jester.

"I will love you forever, but first I will kill you, but I will love you forever…"  
The words scared him out; the woman dissolved into thin air.


	5. Bittersweet Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Chung-Hee gets his date with Chul, and takes him to the anniversary party his folks are holding.
> 
> But,first they make a few stops to get Chulli some new clothes, since he wants him to look his best.
> 
> He sees a different side of town he never been to and what it means to be a rich young master,also he decided to repay Chung-Hee's generosity for being nice to him, by fulfilling one of the desires of the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned of blow-job, if you don't feel comfortable with that topic, please don't enter.
> 
> As usual I hope you like this continuing story ^^v

Chung-Hee had already arranged for Chul to be his, for one night the Baron couldn't refuse the ridiculous amount being offered.

" Usually all patrons spend the time they want with the boys in and never out, but if the young master wishes to take the boy then I see no harm " he wondered why someone so rich and handsome would want a whore, but again he's not one to judge.

Before he went to meet Chul personally for the first time the bearer who guided the way said "the rules are simple, everything goes as long as there's no permanent damage"

"He's waiting for you" said the bearer bowed and left when the door opened.

Chung-Hee couldn't help but hold a breath nervously the boy was even more beautiful in person "are you okay?" said the red-head, noticing that he has been staring so hard he almost forgot to breath.

Chung-Hee recollected himself and coughed off his embarrassment, and owned himself the boy's best smile. "You will be going with me, and be my companion for tonight's party" Chung-Hee said while trying to sound composed and not over-excited to finally get the opportunity with this fine jewel as the Baron called his boys.

"Whatever the young master wishes, this lowly whore is for you to use however you want" Chul replied bowing his head.

"I guess we need to work some rules to start off, first you can talk to me on first name bases, no honorifics and no fancy words, that includes treating me normally"

"First we will need to get you appropriate clothes, these just won't do" it's not that he dressed poorly but they weren't suitable for a party or any type of event.

He took him to a designer shop who he was a regular at "my friend is attending the anniversary party with me, I want something sophisticated but not too formal"

The shop owner knew Chung-Hee and his family so he knows exactly what for someone who'll be their guest must wear.

The shop itself was somehow small, but it seemed for only an exclusive type of customers, the clothes on the mannequins looked quite formal and exquisite, as well as the off- white wooden chairs with soft pillows.

Long blue cotton pants, a white shirt and a navy vest, complimented by black shoes made out of the finest leather.

Chul didn't know what to feel he never had anything so fancy and such high quality and this was his own clothes especially for him. Back there everything is the Baron's property and of course he won't spend so much on clothing that is ought to be removed ,whatever he wears is of no importance. All the other boys were able to buy things they want except him.

Chung-Hee decided to get him extra casual clothes he still got time before the party the next shop had a more relaxing atmosphere around it filled with so many casual and everyday wear, he asked him to pick something he likes.

Chul picked a set he had liked when he first entered into the shop knowing that he must take the chance and it would make him happy.

He smiled and told Chung-Hee faking shyness "I...I want to have this one...can I?"

"Would it look good on me?" He peeked at his fake lover behind long lashes but not forgetting to use his charms balancing innocent with alluring.

He got changed to the new clothes he picked himself, looking himself in the mirror; the red-head got overwhelmed with the sensation, getting to choose things of such quality to match his taste in addition.

He approached Chung-Hee calculating his moves step by step like a model on the runway "why don't we switch to a more..." He paused licking His lips "private place..." tugging the older man to the nearest fitting room.

He gets down on his knees and his hands fumble with the other's pants undoing them.

He wraps his fingers around him, strokes him slow and steady. Licks him from base to tip and down again.

His hands flatten on Chung-Hee's thighs, mouth taking in the tip with hollowed cheeks. He could feel the other's pleasure building up but he stopped him. "You don't need to repay me for the clothes, it's a gift besides I wouldn't want it to be like this let's wait for later"

Chul was amazed how could someone refuse this, this guy is different from the rest "just let me finish you off, now that you're hard"

"It's just not the way I imagined this with you to be, but since you got me all hot and bothered, I guess I have no choice" and he grinned urging the boy to continue.

He wraps his fingers around him, strokes him slow and steady licks from base to tip and down again.

His hands flatten on Chung-Hee's thighs, mouth taking in the tip with hollowed cheeks. He could feel the other's pleasure building up but he stopped him. "You don't need to repay me for the clothes, its a gift besides I wouldn't want it to be like this let's wait for later"

Chul was amazed how could someone refuse this, this guy is different from the rest "just let me finish you off, now that you're hard"

Chul continued what he was doing, teasing the head occasionally with his pierced tongue he took note of how the man in front of him, shivered whenever he did that, he wanted Chung-Hee to have the best blow job he ever had.

His breath becoming more shallow and erratic trying his best not to thrust into the red-head's mouth, the latter knew that he was close, so he put more effort into his actions deriving hushed moans as Chung-Hee tried to be as silent as he could.

It proved to be very hard not with the beauty on his knees pleasuring him with his skilled tongue and mouth. Chul didn't hesitate to put all his strength to bring the man to a climax, Chung-Hee grabbed his hair and started thrusting hard fucking his mouth as he started cursing and wording out his sensations "oh shit, you're so good...ahh...I'm Cumming....ahh Chu..Chul pull out...."

However the boy didn't and comply and he felt warm liquid going down his throat, he coughed almost chocked by it, but he forced it down as he continued to suck until the latter was done.

"....I'm sorry...I almost chocked you..." Chung-Hee stroked the red head's cheek apologizing. He told him that he doesn't do this" but today I'm making an exception" he smiled at the older man.

Warm lips cover his own gently. He could taste himself in the boy's mouth. "You're better than I imagined, but aren't you aroused as well?"

A blush creep to Chul's face, he avoided eye contact and said in a low voice " I can hold myself " a thought came across Chung-Hee he placed a hand on his mouth " don't tell me? You've been trained? "The boy nodded his head in approval.

He told the man that he will be stepping out first; they would look very suspicious if someone saw two men coming out of the fitting room, not with Chul's lips swollen from what he did earlier.

Luckily, the shop owner was busy or did the young master do this often that he knows better to give him privacy.

Chul haven't had anything since last night, even after his scene with Jin-Woo, it was only about time before he felt dizzy, he moved out of the fitting room, ashamed of letting Chung-Hee hear his stomach protesting.

He wasn't denied food, but recently he just had no appetite, he just ate enough to keep him alive and strong enough to do his job.

He walked away to the entrance, waiting for the rich young man, he heard someone whisper in his ear.

_You lying slut…_

_Look at you, all nice and elegant…_

_But that doesn’t change who you are…_

No one was there, except the owner and now Chung-Hee asking if he was okay, he smiled and gestured he was fine, but the sound coming from his stomach exposed his blatant lie.

That led the older to chuckle at Chul's beet red face, and suggested they go for a meal before heading to his parents' anniversary.

He left him a bit to pay for the things, while he was there he stepped out of the shop to admire on the busy shopping district.

Consisting of many shops and wandering merchants, selling all sort of goods. "

Young man, where did you get this bracelet?" Chul was stopped by two old ladies, one of them had a cane but it looked like a witch's staff at first, the red-head totally forgot that he was wearing one of the items he got from Mok-Rang

"…a…a friend…Yeah a friend gave it to me" he didn't know what to say except that.

"Young man, what does your friend look like?" Chul didn't feel comfortable at these questions; he remained silent and was saved by Chung-Hee coming out finally.

" I know a small restaurant…." He started describing the food there, mid-way Chul wasn't really paying attention to what he is saying, only nodding or smiling.

He said something about his mom going mad, whenever she had to organize an event like this, and luxurious food and drinks, and that they will only get a light snack.

By the time they were done as per the older man, it was time to go.

 


	6. My son brought a guy instead of a girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chung-Hee's date with Chulli and the awkwardness of meeting his family and being in a place he didn't fit in.  
> Then how both managed to slip out of the party and have some time alone.  
> Will this be the beginning of something or it was just a one-night thing only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, it just didn't stand being divided in my opinion ^^'

Just how big was this house, and how rich his family is, took Chul's breath away , never had he seen such a big mansion, made of white limestone and a big garden surrounding it , the metal work was something marvelous too, coiled up like vines on every window with gold leafs to add up to its beauty.

Two mythical beasts stood guarding the entrance.

A very big wooden door opened, they even had a butler? Guests were starting to come, all lavishly dressed and with jewelry worth his earning in a week, and that if it was even a good week , which was good for the Baron, but bad for the boy the week ends up with him not being able to stand or bruised , not to mention swollen lips and puffy eyes.

"Welcome back young master, your honorable parents awaits you, please make your way to the foyer" the butler didn’t raise his eyes to catch those of his master.

As they made their way further, Chul still trying to keep up with the other's steps, sticking to him like a shadow he didn't want to get lost here.

Paintings' showing what appears to be the generations of this family decorating the walls, huge vases filled with orchids and other exotic plants scattered throughout the corridors.

People were chatting to each other but when they passed by all stopped to greet Chung-Hee and a courteous nod at him. He heard the whispers behind their back as they moved along people wondered about him. He just wished no one from the attendees were among those who frequent fleur d'Or.

A couple, advanced in age but not very old were still greeting people who approached them and the lady would give instructions for the maids and butlers often. "Ah, my charming son, our Chung-Hee you're here just in time" the red head having realized it's his parents since he first laid eyes on the couple.

"So who is this? I hope you brought a date with you this time " the mother said bluntly her son introduced his companion "mom, this is my...friend ,Chul, he lives out of town, so don't embarrass me by being rude " He nodded and introduced himself and didn’t say more.

The father stepped in knowing his wife isn't convinced with the story and wanting to avoid anything that will ruin this evening "oh honey, look it's Mrs. Choi , isn't she wearing the same dress from last time " this was the least to say awkward to the younger but seems like Chung-Hee was not bothered by it.

At the dinner table things got a bit lighter when everyone was busy with eating plus a huge amount of alcohol was being consumed, Chul kept his silence or just sticking to short replies everyone else enjoying the evening most got drunk.

"Hey, Chung-Hee, isn't that Chulli? I would recognize that beauty anywhere"

Both got tensed, he didn’t want to blow it off, its enough that he came with no girl, and now a rent boy to add it up.

"Oh, cousin, you must have had so much to drink…." He tried laughing it off, but the man kept on blabbering, luckily he lowered his voice after he recognized that he will be compromising both him and his relative.

"I didn't know that he was available for dating, you must've paid a lot!!"

He didn't reply to that annoying person, not wanting to expose the real identity of his companion. "Oh dear cousin, I see that you got drunk so early, that's unlike you " he scoffed.

The annoying cousin swore that he wasn't drunk and that he can hold his alcohol even daring Chung-Hee to get into a contest in front of everyone.

"Alright, but let me bring the soju, and let's move to a different table" the other man was drunk indeed so he didn't notice that the bottles were manipulated, Chul ensured that he won't notice by creating a diversion.

Bumping into the man when he was changing locations "oh I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz sometimes" and giggled like a high school girl. That was enough to keep the man distracted until Chung-Hee got the drinks.

"May I join too?" The red-head loved the amusement he is getting out of this, finally no more awkwardness.

As soon as the first drop touched his lips he looked at his date in "so that's what you did " both got kicks out of this, the bottle of soju that he drank from was half filled with water while the challenger's had a stronger type filled in.

It didn't take long for the man to become a drunken fool, the crowd soon lost interest and moved to other activities.

Chung-Hee took the opportunity with Chul "let's go to my wing it should be calmer there " the red haired boy agreed he was dying by now to have some time alone with him. The thought alone excited him, he was sure the feeling was mutual. He grabbed him leading the way.

As the eldest son and only heir to such a rich family wasn't surprising that he would own his own section in the house. Everything neat and sparkling, but he had no portraits on the walls. But on both sides of the hallway he had masks of different cultures but all resembled demons or devils.

One almost looked like Mok-Rang's but not the same. Finally reaching the bedroom it was twice the size of his own, as soon as Chung-Hee closed the door he was surprised by full lips on his own. "That's me taking the initiative" Chul said

The red-head's shirt is tugged teasingly off his body; the lips are back, kissing him slowly, softly and meticulously, savoring the slight taste of alcohol from earlier.

He slid down the boy to the bed, so that he’s lying on his back. soon after Chung-Hee's clothes were coming off one item after another with help from Chul.

Sneaking a hand up his thigh and over his hip, and then up his tummy to his chest to stroke his left nipple softly, brushing with expert hands back and forth until it tightens into a little peak earning him a soft moan.

He felt like his body was on fire, for the first time his partner was keeping an eye on his reaction and how every touch kept him panting and needy for more. This was almost like making love between two lovers, he submitted fully to the man with black hair.

Placing soft kissed on his jaw and down his throat, with the tip of that clever tongue teasing the other nipple, then enveloped in a warm mouth and he gasps.

Little by little he licks and suckles his sensitive little nipples until he’s panting and whimpering.

Stroking the few stray red hairs, that covered his forehead, gently reaching to undo his pants, grabbing his semi-hard cock.

A hand closes softly around his erection, stroking very slowly, to arouse but not to push over the edge.

Chul's eyes opened wide as he felt soft lips on it, he shuddered at the feeling, his breathing becoming irregular. "Chung-Hee….I am supposed to…oh fuck…I…am supposed…to" he managed between breaths, the man between his legs kept his pace. When he felt the boy under him reaching almost an unbearable limit, he stopped. Lips swollen yet he smiled at him "have you never had this done to you?" the boy was so cute he could kiss him all day and never get enough. The red head told him that all what the patrons care for is their own pleasure, and he exists to please them, his is of no importance. "Then I am one lucky man, I will be the first to give you what you deserve" Chul leaned to kiss him, deepening the kiss, they only pulled off to breath.

"Just wait here, I promise I will make it worth the pain of meeting my family" Chung-Hee planted a chaste kiss on soft lips, and went to bring something. He left the red head wondering how a mere kiss could make his heart beat so frantically. Sure he had lots of kisses, but so far he yearned for two only, Mok-Rang's hypnotizing kiss and now this man's passionate ones.

He came back with a glass bottle with a clear liquid in it, he guessed the contents, but the bottle had a round head, which he popped, open, pouring some on his fingers and the flowery scent filled the air.

"this is custom made, it made from flower extracts and something special you will discover later " he grinned as he coated his fingers and placed them in front of the boy's entrance, he kept eye contact with him to see when he's not uncomfortable, he thrust one finger and Chul let out a moan so loud his breath hitched, whimpering " not enough…please more…"

He obeyed thrusting, shoving two move inside and stretching him, the red-head lifted himself on his arms, reaching to kiss more, his kisses were addictive.

Eyes full of desire. "I need you right now, fuck me hard, don't hesitate" He licked his lips, he noticed how the older man's cock was already painfully hard, and his face filled with longing and desire.

Pulling Chung-Hee with his feet, urging him to just do it, the red-head braced himself as the other pushed into him ,stretching him, but he wasn't uncomfortable or in pain, he was so turned on to feel anything beside lust and need.

The older groaned, bucking forward, cursing under his breath , "damn that feels amazing…are you okay? " the younger nodded assuring him to go on.

He didn't stop until he was fully inside.

"Ahh,d…don't…stop.." body trembling. For the first time he didn't feel regret or hurt, it was almost as they're really lovers.

The feeling of Chul so close to him like that, panting and cursing is heavenly; he couldn't believe this wasn't one of his fantasies.

He bit his lip, rocking his hips, pushing deeper; earning loud moans and the boy meeting his thrusts with eager ones.

"Harder …I won't break, please do..mm…more" Chul's voice was a whimper, and Chung-Hee found it hard to resist; he pulled out halfway then rammed back inside, making the other's body jolt and his mouth fall open.

"Haah!"

He continued to fuck him hard, deep, and _fast,_ eager to hear every noise he can drive out of him " _._

Both too lost in the moment to think of anything, Chul looked at him with hooded eyes, asking for more kisses, which turned sloppy and messy but all good. He could feel that Chung-Hee was close, spreading his legs wider, shivering and convulsing, he wanted to cum too but he couldn't.

Breathing heavily and his moves became faster "ahh..Chulli,I…c..can't hold…I am cumming…ahhh..shit…cum…cumming" back arching, he came inside of him.

After recovering back a little, he remembered that his partner didn't come, yet. "I'm sorry, I came before you...You just felt so good...Let me help you" he told him that its no big deal and he can't reach orgasm unless he did first.

"oh sweet heart, you shouldn't be denied feeling it with your partner, you don't have to hold back" he reached to the boy's cock wrapped his fingers around it, smirking as he heard his sinful moans and saw his body tremble, he kept on jerking him, until his back arched off the bed, shuddering, he came on his stomach.

With labored breath he managed to say "that…was the best night I ever had…" he averted his gaze and said "…I am thankful for you..."

"waahh, our Chulli is so cute, I think you stole my heart" said Chung-Hee gleefully cuddling with him, they were both so tired but Chul managed a " I…think I like you too"

 

 

 


	7. Sugary Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping with Chung-Hee left with so many feelings he never felt before,but the image of Mok-Rang in the same room with him,reminded him of everything he means for him.  
> Then Chul leaving suddenly,having realized that he is nothing in comparison to the wealthy man, and so the other try to keep himself from feeling for a whore.

It was deep into the night, the party has long subdued and both men have fallen asleep, Chul enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other for the first time in his life.

Sleeping soundlessly, he felt a breeze come, he wanted to huddle in that warmth more, but he woke-up, the bed was angled to face a very big window with a ledge.

He didn’t notice the room, overcome with desire and lust, it was still dark, judging by the silence, it might have been way past midnight, not too early and not too late.

The white drapes were flowing with the breeze coming from the window, light coming from outside, shadows dancing in its wake. Then looking closely in between these alternating flows, he saw someone sitting on the ledge, a male figure, looking outside.

When light shown on the figure, he could barely make out the features between shadows, but no mistaking it, this is Mok-Rang, those features doesn’t belong to any human, he awaited for him to look his way but he never did. When the drapes wavered next he was gone.

Chul went to sleep again, he will have to leave by day, and he wanted to enjoy this momentary peace.

The early rays of sunshine came through, engulfing the world, announcing the beginning of a new day; Chul fluttered his eyes open, wondered if everything was a dream. He wished never to wake up, if it was so.

The other man was still sleeping, he didn’t feel like going without a proper good-bye, but again he was not his lover, nothing connected them, he was being paid for his time and body, no love involved. At the thoughts he felt a bit hurt, sad even.

Chul decided to take a quick shower and then leave, the Baron clearly instructed him to walk for the Sunday market that's going to be held nearby, and then someone will pick him up back. As expected the bathroom was not less fancy than the rest of dream house, sparkly clean black marble walls and checkered floor, the sink made out of both colors too. 

As he stepped into the glazed-glass shower, water running over his tone body, he traced the veins of water encircling him, like the veins of those ivies that climbed his family home. Back when he had a family and a home. His fingers ran over smooth skin, no scars, no imperfections, he remembered how after every intense session, that person would visit him.

He could count every time , he was whipped so hard, he swore the scars will never heal, or being caned or when some inexperienced idiot guest would use the normal candles resting on the shelves, to use and pour wax on him, leaving burns and painful patches of red skin.

Then again, afterwards that oh so familiar touch, caressing his hair, giving him kisses that would drown him in dreamful sleep, he would wake up, with perfect condition again, it's like time rewinds itself every time.

Why is his body burning up, yearning for that person's touch? All he had given him is those kisses and soothing caresses, but he never shared a bed with him, not literally and not figuratively.

Feeling of hot water on his skin was like hot kisses all over his body, kissing the sensitive places on his neck, reaching for his lips and then he realized his imagination was running wild, getting him all hard and wanting.

He didn’t notice that those kisses were real and not something that his mind came up with in this lustful haze. Hands wrapping on his slender waist, he needed more, a moan slipped, as those skilled hands stroked him, then soapy fingers reaching for his entrance, and pushed a finger there, it was painful but laced with pleasure at the same time.

After having been fucked twice in one day, it still feels painful afterwards; he took a breath as a third forced into him, pushing in and out while the other hand was on his hard member, keeping a pace until he came all over the shower tile.

"Thinking of me?" Chul recognized the voice; of course it's none-other than Chung-Hee, of course, who else it would be, he thought.

He had to lie , sweet lies; all he did was lie and pretend. Forget about physical scars and pain, the hardest part in his profession that he has to bury his feelings and be a certified liar.

The younger went came out of the shower and the other followed. They both went to get dressed; a knock came on the door

"Young master, breakfast is ready; would your guest be having it with us?"

The young master noticed the worry in Chul's eyes and assured him that he has two maids on his wing and they were paid for their silence.

Chung-Hee insisted on the red head to at least eat with him before leaving, it was really hard should he continue this beautiful lie as it is and be late and perhaps upset the Baron, or leave and avoid it all.

He just couldn't leave now, not with this surreal dream still lasting, he was lead by the older man to a small dining room, where everything was set neatly, as if cut-off from a home décor magazine, so many dishes and crystal jugs with various drinks and matching glasses.

 Feeling uncomfortable with all this lavish display of wealth, he barely touched his food, all he wants now was to be back and see Mok-rang. "What's wrong?  You don't like the food; I can order something else if you want"

Chul shook his head only "I- I have to go, thank you really for everything" then he stood up and made his way to the main room ,he reached for the door but he was stopped by Chung-Hee wondering what wrong did he do.

"You are a nice person, I honestly never had such a great time before, I really can't stay any longer" he planted a gentle kiss on bow-shaped lips and opened the door only to realize he really doesn't know how to get out. Regretfully the young master of the house, called for one of his maids to direct him to the staff only exit. He shouldn't get attached to a whore; all that bed-talk was just more like a spur of the moment thing.

As they walked together, they crossed by the staff quarters, everyone was intrigued by this beauty, but held their tongues when she gestured to them to shut-up, no one messed with the young master's personal maids, everyone aspire to be them, they eat the best food and get paid extra and always well-dressed and wallow in cologne.


	8. Tell me, why it has to be like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the night they spent together Chul went back leaving an unexpectedly dismayed Chung-Hee and him trying to reason with himself. Then a mystical meeting with Mok-Rang, proving that he doesn't belong to the same world as him or that he is insane and that he really exists in his head only.

When Chul left, Chung-Hee was left with a bitter taste in his mouth and a gut wrenching feeling, he did everything for him, it was the perfect night, and everything was better than had planned.

The sex was mind-blowing and the party was even more amusing than ever. Tricking his cousin with Chul, he truly enjoyed it. "Where did I go wrong?" he thought as he went back to the room, picking up some of his strewn clothes, he went to pick up a sock out of the floor, when he found a weird looking bracelet , it had feathers and made of light wood.

"I think I've seen this before-but why would he keep such a cheap trinket after I got him all these expensive things" growing up surrounded by expensive things and being the only son for one of the wealthiest families in the country, nothing was missing in his life. Sadly, because of that fact he didn’t appreciate simple things, not even he was to play with the servants kids.

Despite it being a measly ornament, probably worth nothing, it was Chul's he will give it back when he sees him next, but will he really want to see him? Chung-Hee knows that if he asked for him he won't be able to refuse, but he didn’t want to force it onto him.

"Fretting over a rent-boy, what went into my head? I paid for his company and body-we are no lovers, what did I expect? He will be spending the night with someone else and telling him the same sweet lies" he said to himself with a nervous laugh.

Surely he have laid with so many men, all meant nothing to him, for him they were all just a casual one-night stand, and when he first saw Chul at Fleur D'or it didn’t strike him that he might change anything. He was just a strikingly beautiful and charismatic.

His room felt empty and cold, even his bed smells of Chul, in his frustration he pulled the sheets and threw them out of the window. Even some of the vases didn’t escape his chaotic fit; one vase hit the big mirror breaking into big shards.

The maids hearing the noise ran to the room, to find the unfamiliar disorder in the usually neat chamber, Chung-Hee was bleeding , the man was holding a piece of the broken mirror, he must've held it so hard.

On the other side of town, Chul managed to make it to the very crowded Sunday market; he was searching for a familiar face. He was told someone was waiting for him, amidst all those people he saw that woman with two red pony-tails with an impish grin, looking at him.

She made her way towards him with steady steps; he was like a cornered prey, unmoving and filled with fear, he closed his eyes bracing himself for what will come, but when he opened his eyes again it was still him standing in the middle of the busy market.

"Chulli-" he heard someone call him, he peeked from the crowds of people, and how relieved he was when he found Hu-Ye waving at him, he made his way to meet him, he never felt happier to see someone he recognizes, since he rarely go outdoors being in open spaced or crowded ones were too much of an ordeal to the younger man.

"Hey, I was looking for you, I didn't see you when I got here first, you're late" Hu-Ye hit Chul playfully saying he got tired of bumping into others and trying to find him at the same time.

As soon as he entered, although it has been only a day and a night away, he felt his heart sinks, but all the others gathered around him asking him questions like "how was it? " and " is the house as big as the rumors?" some said he was lucky to land such a very wealthy, young and handsome client. He retired to his room soon after, still no sign of Mok-Rang, the awful feeling welling inside of him growing deeper.

Shortly the old gypsy who was his care-taker came in with a bowl of soup and some bread; he stared mindlessly through the small window.

"Hu-Ye accompanied you on the way back, right?" he nodded at her question.

She asked him if he knew that his father was very ill, and that he will leave soon to take care of the rest of the family, but he can't yet because he doesn’t have enough money"

Unlike Chul, all the other boys had families or someone they can return to, they were free they worked here because the pay is hard to resist, beside this place was more for a special type of gentlemen, they were all rich and cant risk their identities exposed, so the boys weren’t really in a place which uncovered what did they work in.

When she left, he thought about it, he doesn’t feel anything for Hu-Ye anymore, but he wanted to help him.

He had saved some money from the small percentage he took while the rest would go to the Baron; each of the boys took a percentage for their services.

A knock came on the door and it was Jin-Woo with his tall build and light spirit.

Jin-woo came to him handling him a small envelope " everyone else has already put a small amount for Hu-Ye to help him work things out with his family, only you remain since you were away we waited for your return"

Chul returned back the envelope and gave the tall boy his treasure a small metal chest, he was going to give the money to him anyway.

". ...are you okay giving him this big amount?" He replied by saying " i won't be using it and I have no family to spend it on, it's best if it someone else would use it " he smiled at the taller boy and told him that he will see them tomorrow at the farewell dinner.

It wasn't much but it was everything he owned. The other boys decided they'll prepare him a good bye dinner in the staff kitchen .Jin-Woo went on his way and saw the bearer heading to Chul's room he instantly knew he was summoned by the Baron.

To all five boys at the beginning they despised the red head thinking that he was getting special treatment for being the favorite. As days passed by they really knew that he received a more sinister form of "special treatment" but the details they didn't know except that at times he is carried back to his room instead of going there on his own two legs. Add to that he is the only one who has been trained to control his orgasm. The weirdest thing is he had no scarring or marks, one would think he would be full of them like ornaments on a Christmas tree.

He was ushered by the bearer who had informed Chul to be careful since the Baron had been drinking and that he was being bothered by some matters.

Upon hearing those words the red-head dreaded being here even more, he comforted himself by saying perhaps Mok-Rang will be there, he is always with that dreadful man, with horrible sense of clothes and protruding belly and forceful ways, how can even someone bear to be with him.

"ah, Chulli- I've been waiting for your return" he said , so far no signs that he harbors any ill-will towards him. I see that he bought you some nice clothes, c'mere closer" the boy obeyed and when he reached the Baron he grabbed him by the hair.

"You smell nice too, but these rich-boy clothes ain't suitable for a slut like you, take'em off" and he released his hold on the fistful of red hair.

The Baron grunted " Y'think you can pay all of your debt with that money the rich boy has offered? You're my prized whore, that'd be true, my gold laying goose, but don't get any ideas now-"

Chul shook off his head "I already know that I will never pay that debt-, I came back didn't I?"

Reluctantly he loosened his grip , he stood up from his usual throne-like chair, he disappeared for a bit then came back with an envelope , he threw it at the young man, when he opened it he heard the Baron saying "this is one-third of your earnings, I still keep the rest to spend on your clothes and food "

He breathed in relief; some of his dignity was still maintained. Getting back to his room with quick steps, "you can keep the clothes, but I won't be buying anything like them, and don't expect that" like that he was dismissed and got to keep memories of the beautiful dream.

On his way, he was stopped by the sound of singing and music saw the light of bonfire from the window. Curiosity dragged him to the small gathering there, seeing the care-taker he asked her what was this for? But she shushed him "just watch!" she ordered

The fire burned bright, the group of people huddled around singing in a language he didn't understand. He saw someone dancing in the middle playfully, glowing with the light coming from the burning embers. Swaying with nimble steps, moving naturally, imitating how the fire dances and flicker.

The flare became brighter then died out completely. The merry gathering continued for a while, Chul watching from the side lines. Finally after an hour or so the singing stopped, followed by the music.

The crowd began to thin, the dancer stepped out from the middle dancing his way around, and the way he danced was fickle and capricious, not choreographed or staged. "Welcome back Chulli" he grinned widely at him and disappeared into the darkness again he said when they crossed roads.

"Mok-Rang wait, don't go, please-" the few people who were there looked at him funny; as if he was talking to himself.

"Isn’t the dancer so beautiful?" an elderly man said, then he got interrupted by a younger one, " father, how many times I've told you there was no one!! Excuse my father he has bad eye-sight".

The elderly man ignored the statement "He was dancing gleefully, this young man saw him too" he tapped on the dirt floor with his cane lightly, like that would enforce his words. "Whatever you say, father!"

Wondering what this all means the jester-like woman and Mok-Rang, will he ever get to know anything?

Afterward, when finally everyone cleared the place where the fire was, he sneaked from the back door of the servant's quarters, he followed the tracks where he last saw him, nothing but woods that lead to the city, it felt dangerous to be in this dark place alone, his mind was playing tricks on him, seeing things that wasn't there and hearing voices.

He walked more, but didn’t know where to go next, "It's better to go back" thinking for a moment, he walked and walked, and it hit him, he was lost, he saw fireflies in front of him, and they seemed to beckon for him to follow.

They were guiding him to an unknown destination, until he saw a small lake glowing light blue. Plants grew thickly on the edges but the water didn’t look so deep, perhaps this was the only place he could see the sky from, the night sky so clear and dazzling.

He saw Mok-Rang again dancing on the surface of the water, ripples formed where his nimble feet touched creating a melodious sound, he wasn't wearing the mask, not even when he saw him before. With quick footsteps he was almost close to where Chul was standing, extending a hand to him which he gladly accepted.

He gestured to him to look into the lake; it showed his reflection but not Mok-Rang's. The clear reflection got distorted, and then it cleared again, showing a different scene, this time he saw a reflection of Mok-Rang, but not him. However the other looked different his hair was longer, he wore traditional clothes, very elaborately detailed, like the ones he saw in books of ancient deities and demons.

"Linger no more in this world, for you won't be able to come back, good night my wretched beauty" he grabbed his wrist and together they dived into the same water they were standing on.

He woke-up in his room, last thing he remembers is the cold water engulfing him, filling him with darkness and hopelessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've taken forever to update,but I was struggling with my busy schedule and editing this chapter to the way it is now.  
> Think it turned out well,I would love to see some more kudos you guys ^^v


	9. Longing for the Unreachable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hu-Ye's leaves because of family matters,the boys throw a birthday party to Chul and a good-bye for the first.  
> Chul is asked to be a "gift" for someone's son, and for some reason the Baron was nice with him for once.

Everything that he saw in the woods only kept on playing back in his mind, over and over, and Mok-Rang, oh that mysterious person .

"So cruel, you said if I lingered more in your world, I will be lost, have you considered that maybe, and just maybe I wanted to be so…" Chul was still lying in bed, trying to shake off the feeling of being helpless and trapped, all bundled up against the cold morning air coming from the only window in this small room.

A light knock on his door came; it was Hu-Ye informing him that he and the others wanted him to come to the staff kitchen for breakfast and said he'll be waiting "don't be late, you won't find even a morsel of bread when we're done" he said jokingly before exiting the room.

He didn’t protest or anything, despite all he wanted to do is spend the day in bed, alone with his thoughts. Instead he hopped off on his two feet, washed and was about to grab an old pair of jeans that was laying on the only couch he had. He saw the new items that Chung-Hee bought him placed in a small brown bag, he almost forgot in his hurry yesterday that he had changed before sneaking out.

They still carried Chung-Hee's strong cologne; he stood in front of the sink's mirror "Wake-up Chulli, now you have to face reality, he didn’t mean the words he said-"

It was noisy on the way to the kitchen, so lively and bright. Upon entering he was surprised by a small gypsy woman throwing flower petals at him, then everyone in unison yelled "Happy birthday, our Chulli" . His light-brown eyes filled with confusion, until Hu-Ye approached him and shoved a piece of confectionery in his mouth; everyone was laughing in delight and amusement. "I thought-" one of the boys finished his sentence" -thought this was instead of the dinner for Hu-Ye's departure right? You're well not entirely mistaken" he smiled at him.

"Actually the dinner was cancelled, and while preparing for this, everyone mentioned that you never had a birthday, and we decided that we should do it anyway"

"Even if we didn’t know, when you were really born, and if this is my farewell party, nothing beats a good memory to accompany it" Hu-Ye was still beside Chul when he said that this is both a farewell/birthday party.

" I-I don't know what to say, I can't remember the date of my birth, thanks for giving me a new one" he smiled at them, but he was sad from the inside, he was different from the others, no money would satisfy the Baron.

He always made sure to remind Chul that he is owned by him, until the debt is paid, which the red-head knew already that he will never pay, because it keeps adding up.

The staff and the boys were having a good time, enjoying the variety of foods, and singing; even if it was off-tune at times it was all fun and light-hearted.

The party finished and Hu-Ye gave everyone his warmest hugs and good-bye kisses, when he reached the red-head, he gave him a bone-crushing hug, it surprised Chul a bit but he settled to hug back. "Thank you; really I can't even say how much I am grateful, once my father is well again, I will get you out of here"

Another sweet promise that can't be fulfilled, the younger thought, but he said nothing,

That night he got called again, this time the news wasn't good, the Baron was accompanied by a man he didn't recognize, but he did look like Chung-Hee but just slightly.

When he entered the room he heard a gasp "Such a fine gem, Baron where were you hiding him" he giggled.

The man grabbed a glass with a golden liquid "tomorrow is my son's birthday and I heard him talk once about a certain boy from your "jewel" collection, with red hair and remarkable features, a nice gift to make him content" he signed for Chul to come to him and placed him to sit on his lap. He offered him some of that liquid he was drinking, the red-head instead dipped his fingers fishing for a piece of ice in it and licked the seeping liquid on his wrist, all the while giving the man a sultry look.

The Baron nodded in agreement, the man continued "I take it he'll be able to satisfy my son's "needs" he can be a bit sadistic at times, I'm afraid I can't tell what he'll do"

"You'll find the boy very enduring, and obedient too" they talked about him as if he didn’t exist, luckily the man said he had a busy schedule, and excused himself " I will send the information with my secretary some time later on, now I'll take my leave".

He kneeled beside the throne-like chair, after he got off the man's lap. However the older man lifted him to stand up and sit on the chair's arm.

"I know that kind of people, their wealth makes them think they're untouchable, if you're not careful, you might get killed, whatever role he puts you through play it well"

Chul wondered why the Baron was less mean to him now, he dared to voice his concerns "I'm terminally ill, right? The doctor actually told you that I'm dying and you decided to pity me"

The man laughed so hard, he turned red "what are you saying? Being around Mok-Rang has messed up with your head" despite being serious, he didn’t get what's so funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this chapter and the next were so heavy on my heart,I see the end of this fic somewhere but nothing is decided yet.  
> Hope you enjoyed it,and sorry for not updating often.


	10. Just say the words and I'll erase all of your unhappiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chung-Hee and Chul re-encounter again,under the worst circumstances.  
> Still both parties unsure of what they mean to each other,and perhaps pushing the thought away/
> 
> and Chul gets abused again,but this time he does things to spite Chung-Hee and injures himself.  
> Then Mok-Rang shows up and Chung-Hee gets surprised by him overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not going to be a pretty fluffy chapter,you're warned.

Chul for the first time in his life wore a leather collar with a long chain attached to it.  The collar wasn't really tight but it felt weird against his skin, but the collar is just the least of his troubles.

He was blind folded and got his hands tied in front of him with a silk ribbon; He had no idea where he was being lead to. He was still being lead by someone but they weren't forceful and he wasn't resisting.

After a short while, they stopped, next the blindfold was removed it was a vast room with various instruments of punishment arranged neatly on the wall, a few armchairs pushed in the dark corner, overlooking the place where he stood.

He looked at the person holding the chain, a man wearing a suite, he was gigantic. The giant ordered him to take off his clothes and keep his underwear. For a while Chul sighed in relief, he knew it was momentarily, but he will get some time to prepare for what's coming.

Reaching up, he was chained to a metal cuff, hung from the ceiling. Taking Chul's wrists and trapping them over his head. Dropping to his knees he clasped each ankle in turn into the cuff of a silver spreader bar, forcing his legs apart.

He was wearing only white boxers, he felt a shiver run down his spine, someone whispered in his ear.

_I will take all your pain away-_

_Make you forget about your sorrow_

_Love you to the end of time-_

_Just say the words_

He remained silent; head hung low, his muscles already beginning to complain at the strain. Then all the lights turned off. The voices were coming closer and closer he heard someone say "Master Jae-Seung, your father's birthday gift awaits you" then the door opened along with the lights, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, well, my wish came true"  Chul recognized the person as Chung-Hee's cousin from the party.

"Do you see dear cousin, now I get to play with Chulli" the man smirked.  
At first he wasn't paying attention, but it hit him. Chul looked around and saw the group the birthday boy came with, friends he presumed. Not a big group but among them stood Chung-Hee.

  
The red-head tried desperately to get out of his shackles but to no avail. "Awww, look at what you did, scraping your pretty wrists like that, what is the cause of your embarrassment I wonder?" It wasn't a question waiting for an answer, rather like to make it obvious to the bound boy and his cousin.

When Chung-Hee's eyes met with the red-head's he quickly averted them. Chul didn't expect anything, no relationship connected him to the man but it hurts still.   
Everyone took a seat in the background where he saw the armchairs at first. He realized that he was the show, and they were the audience.

The bindings were released and he fell to the cold cement floor.  Yanked by the chain on his collar, guiding him to rest on the man's lap he knew what was going to happen. 

"Since you've been such a naughty boy I'm going to bind your pretty little hands, you already hurt yourself once. He bound his wrists with the same silk from before. Then he felt his boxers dragged down to his ankles then off.

  
The firs slap scared him. It honestly did and he wasn't ashamed to admit it. He yelped and bucked forward, scrambling to keep himself still. Of course, the second blow came quick and followed the first one; his palms bringing pin prick stings to the skin making Chul bite his lip hard enough to draw blood.   
The slaps rapidly started to increase, in speed and intensity until the only sound in the room was skin on skin contact and the uncontrollable cries pouring from the boy's lips. He had tears running down his cheeks and his cock was shamefully hard between his legs.

He continued to spank him for what felt like ages until he felt like not being able to take it anymore. His ass was on fire and his heartbeat was growing rapidly.

"I can't take anymore." Chul's voice was still cracked and hoarse from all the yelling and crying.

"Yeah that's it, I think our Chulli has learned his lesson" the final hit nearly choked the boy with pain. This wasn't the only time he felt such pain but the humiliation was just like the last time. No one was going to rescue him, he was in this alone, why did he care if Chung-Hee is here or not even, it's not like he cares anyway.

Truth is, the pain wasn’t physical as much as it was psychological, and he was all alone. He wasn't going to repeat the mistake of falling in love with someone who you can't be with.

All the crying and yelling, it was his emotions rising to the surface, he wanted by giving the impression that the other had power, his soul was getting rid of any unnecessary residues, the sickening feeling of longing and wanting to be loved.

" I'm all yours, punish me, command me" he said, begrudgingly, he will excel in his part, and one day just one day, he will be free. But not today!! With that new determination Chul moved on to play his part.

"Now that's more like it, embrace your true self, and bare it all for me" he liked seeing the new changes in the boy's character, he felt the hate and disgust turning to something more pure, _resolve_.

Jae-Seung slid the boy off his lap, who fell to his knees, smirking at the man towering over him, he saw the bulge in his pants, and knew how to drag this charade on.

He unbuttoned the man's pants and freed his already hard dick; and started working the man off. Chest heaving as he watched Chul pulling back until only the head was in his mouth. His tongue slid carefully over the tip, teasing every inch before he let the head slide from his mouth.

Holding the shaft in his bound hands, Chul ran his tongue flat over the tip, sliding the steel ball over every part of the sensitive flesh, Je-Seung overwhelmed by the sensations, let out a loud moan.

Chul continued what he was doing, still sliding the ball of his piercing over it, putting a slight pressure from time to time. The older man's breath stuttered in his throat when he felt the pressure of the ball. He did it one last time before pulling away and looking up.

The older man hauled the red-head and pinned him down, face down on the floor with force; he dragged him by the ankles straightening up his posture, so he was facing his little audience, hands still bound extended in front.

Before surrendered completely, he looked at Chung-Hee, one would expect it'd be of plea, or seeking help, however this wasn't the case. A cold and empty gaze, it made his heart constrict in his chest.

He spits in his own palm and spreads the saliva between Chul's legs, giving them a harsh slap that leaves a bright white mark imprinted against reddened skin. He proceeds and shoves two fingers in him, the boy hissed in response.

Jae-Seung decided to add more fingers, after finally deciding to use some lube, with his four fingers he fucked him, watching tears leak out of clenched eyes.

Suddenly the fingers were drawn; instinctively he knew what's coming. Pulling on his collar tightly, however it was time to take control again, Chul with the back of his head smacked Jae-Seung, who retorted back in pain. The smack was meant only to make him back off a bit, "you bitch, how dare-" he was taken aback when he realized that now he's the one on the floor, and Chul on top.

"Let me show you how just how good I am, you'll never have a pleasure like the one I am going to give you" the red-head said huskily as he was close to the older man's face.

He pushed himself deep in one go, it hurts so much. He knew that he was injured in the process. It didn’t matter to him anymore, if this was a show, he would make sure he'd give them one they won't forget.

The birthday boy watched Chul's eyelids flutter closed his body start to writhe and his legs start to tremble. Chul moved his hips furiously, his head falling forward finding a rhythm with his own thrusts, pulling back, so he would impale himself on the man’s cock deeper.

Lost in the tight grip around his cock and the flashes of pain mixing with pleasure in Chul's face, placing his bound hands on the man's stomach , to balance himself , he continued rocking himself hard working every muscle to bring the man beneath him to completion.

Tightening his grip against the collar, soon Chul was almost chocking. However he didn’t pause, not when the room was filled with a hot and heavy atmosphere, he knew what effect he had on those men.

Had seen it so many times, when he and the other boys performed on stage, every man in the place would have his hands shoved in his pants, looking at them with lustful gazes.

He was near passing out from the lack of breath, he heard Mok-Rang's voice, and he didn’t know if it was in his mind or it was true.

"Our Chulli, you've had a rough time, it's all okay now, let's go back home"

His body protesting, but this horror movie at least, is about to end.

Jae-Seung let out a guttural moan when he came, still inside the boy. His whole body tensed, he didn’t lie, and this was the best orgasm he had in his life.

Chul’s body was hot and his cock still hard. Only Chung-Hee knew that Chul can't come, not like this. Both were breathing heavily, Jae-Seung couldn’t care less about him.

“Finish yourself off, I'll wait for you” he heard Mok-Rang's whisper again.

The man beneath him attempted to stand up and push Chul away, "not so fast, let me finish too" he kept the man in place.

The red-head forced himself to continue moving, lifting his hips and forcing himself on the man inside him. He focused on his own body and his own need; hands slid over his chest and pinched his nipples. Chul gasped, as the feeling took over his body.

He had used so much energy to keep control of this little play, not mentioning the physical pain he was suffering and the collar restricting him from breathing evenly.

Jae-Seung pushed Chul back so his cock slid out of him. Cum mixed with blood slid over the boy's thighs. “You did well, our play time is over” he said.

After cleaning up himself, Jae-Seung stood, and told everyone that he still has more entertainment left.

"Are you going to leave him like that? He will die if he stays like this!!" shouted Chung-Hee "I am done with him, I don’t care what happens next, are you coming or not?"

He scoffed when his cousin was still beside his already used toy "follow me when you're done with your little whore"

Hastily, he undid his bindings and collar, Chul opened his eyes barely, but they weren't looking at him, it would seem like he's staring into blank space but it was like someone is there, someone whom he can't see.

Chung-Hee lifted the red-headed boy so he was embracing him, he kept apologizing to him. However Chul pushed Chung-Hee's hands away aggressively "don't touch me-"

Then the weirdest thing happened, he saw someone crouching beside them, the person held a devil mask in one hand and with the other he swept away the sweaty bangs from Chul's forehead, and leaned in to say "let's go back, Chulli" in a soft voice.

That person wasn’t here moments ago, how did he? Where he comes from, in this age and era who still wore these clothes, he thought.

Finally that person lifted his eyes to meet his own. Emerald green eyes like two gems, matched with dark hair. He ignored the man, he put on his mask and helped Chul get dressed messily, then stand on his feet, the younger using him as support, Chung-Hee wanted to hold on to the boy, make him stay, but he stopped, he had no right to reach out for him .


	11. Time stood motionless, for you at least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Chul's little visit to Jae-Seung as a birthday gift and another mysterious encounter with Mok-Rang, who tries to reveal the truth to him but seems like Chul's not ready to acknowledge what he knows and feels deep within him.

Despite the endless pain every step generated-like stepping on broken glass-his muscles aching, he continued to rely on the support Mok-Rang provided.

They didn’t exchange any words; suddenly he remembered that he never walked next to him, or in public in the same place, he felt a bit happy, forgetting momentarily everything else.

At the entrance Chul realized he was alone again, his heart sank, why does he always leave? "Perhaps I will see him again, like every time…" he thought and continued with heavy footsteps to the Baron's chamber. Having to visit him often, he knew a different corridor used to avoid any unwanted encounters.

He saw the man they called the Bearer leaving his master's chamber.

"Baron, it's your favorite pet, what shall I do with him?"He said casually directing his question to the man inside. He brought him into the chamber; the red-headed boy couldn't stand anymore, his body finally giving up. Fortunately for him the floor was covered in carpet.

"Hmmm,I take it the _gift_ was satisfactory, yer dirtying my expensive carpets, let's move you to a different place " the Baron said looking at the boy laying on his fancy carpeted floor With indifference. He lifted him and placed him on a coffee table which he cleared hastily, placing him on his back and undressing him.

"Mok-Rang is so bad at dressing people, he didn’t even do anything to ease your pain, how heartless, neither removed your collar" he said the words in a sarcastic tone.

He traced a finger on the harmed wrists and noticed the hitched breaths coming out from the small body underneath his fingers; he proceeded to remove the collar, which left a nasty red mark courtesy to Jae-Seung.

He noticed the dried traces of blood and cum, "Did he rape you? You can tell me"

The red-head scoffed "why do you care suddenly? What if I wasn't raped? You won't care anymore, right? "

The man didn’t reply and only gestured to him to spread his legs further, with his current condition he did his best to comply.

"You know the procedure, right? I have to check for myself" Chul smelled the familiar scent of rubber, the older man placed a medical glove on his right hand.

Without warning two fingers were shoved inside him, he didn’t scream, only took a loud gasp, his body already numb from the pain.

"The damage is bad, nothing that can't be fixed" he said after he was done.

After a couple of minutes to calm himself a bit, he lifted himself up and pounced on the man in front of him, face to face, baring his teeth in a wicked grin "Oh Baron, I fucked myself on that man's dick, showed him what it means to be a whore of the famous Fleur D'Or, my charms are irresistible and I give even the straightest of them fantasies beyond imagination"

Those words earned him a satisfied smile "You did a good job, our Chulli, keep this up and perhaps I will forget about that debt"

He was sent to his room; the other boys were spying on him since he came from the door, hushed whispers and questions.

"Chul looks miserable" one said. "I'm glad I don't get the special treatment he gets" another said.

"Shut-up, don't be so insensitive, the guy can barely stand" Jin-Woo scolded the two and was about to barge into the red-head's room but he was stopped by the old gypsy lady who was Chul's care-taker.

 _"Some things are better left unknown" she_ said monotonously as possessed. He screamed at her telling her to back off. She didn’t move and threatened that she will make the Baron punish him. At the end he gave up and went back disappointed to the others, who didn’t leave their positions.

Chul lay on his bed, naked and exhausted; he outdid himself in many ways this time. He felt that soothing touch again, his heart beating so fast, his breathing stopped for a moment to focus on that touch.

"Now, am I going to die?"

"My dearest wretched soul, how long you think you've been here?"Mok-Rang said then guided the boy into a sitting position.

"I think…five years, since I was fourteen?" he answered now calming down a bit, staring quizzically into those emerald eyes.

"Didn't you realize that you've been stuck at age nineteen, for some time now? Those five years long passed" the mystical Mok-Rang said smoothly.

"You celebrated your nineteenth birthday, after that you never got to celebrate your twentieth year."

"Think of it, you didn’t forget it, it's just you never reached further."

He asked him what does he mean, he smiled mischievously, pulled him closer and said "Close your eyes and come with me, to a world unbeknownst to man" then he leaned over to lock their lips together, Mok-Rang didn't pull until he felt the other's lips leaving him and Chul was fast asleep, laying motionless.

"See you on the other side, my dearest " Mok-Rang reached for something peering from under the pillow, when he pulled it up to see he grinned then returned it back before disappearing.

He was standing again in the middle of the woods, he thought it was the same from before then he realized something, this time its even darker, every now and then he would feel like he's being watched, or hear someone calling his name.

However he sees no one, he saw the Jester-like woman, his heart stopped; again he was frozen in place, but she seemed to not see him.

The woman seemed to head somewhere, he followed. They walked through the woods, all the while he kept seeing strange things, creatures he only heard of, some he did some he didn't even. The path started clearing after a while; he heard music that kept getting closer, until it was clear when he faced the familiar scene from before, a small lake glowing light blue.

Here is Mok-Rang again, this time wearing a white Hanbok and a royal blue overcoat with gold embroideries and a gold crest on the back , dark long hair flowing with every move, no ornaments and no accessories except. However his dancing is more composed and somehow meaningful from that time.

Amazed by the beauty of the scenery Chul had his eyes fixed on the dancing figure, which looked at him smiling and made his way towards him. He didn't care about the woman or anything anymore.

"I am glad you found your way here" he chimed while he grabbed his hand to join him like last time; instinctively he looked at their reflection in the water, and breathed in relief.

"You look so beautiful like a deity-" he realized what he just said and his reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"Chulli, do you want the truth? Or go back now and all what you witnessed here will be forgotten, you have my word"

"I don't –don't know…what if I wasn't meant to learn the truth" indeed he was uncertain, all these questions that run in his head, and the biggest of them all, Mok-Rang.

Somewhere in his heart he acknowledged that Mok-Rang was much more than what he seemed, and between last time and this very moment, everything fell into place.

What made him distinctive, he always wanted to know, but when the time came to face it, he got cold feet.

No more words needed to be said, the decision was made, Mok-Rang smiled softly and leaned over kissing Chul's forehead "Good-night my wretch, may you forever stay nineteen, not a day older nor a day younger, till the day your heart is set " then with one hand Mok-Rang pushed him and next thing he was reaching a hand for him to hold him, but the other stood still as the red-head sank in the water.

Chul woke-up gasping loud; he felt like he was drowning and just escaped a fateful death, his hair was wet and the sheets were wet too, a shiver ran down his spine, what happened while he was sleeping?

He ran up to the bathroom to get a towel to dry his hair and body, never wanting to get sick, his reflection in the mirror felt strange to him, like something was missing but not being able to determine what and where.

As usual all his scars are no more, he wasn't in pain, no open cuts or wounds. "Mok-Rang-was here,…but I didn't see him, this-this never happened before" the boy was confused, not once he had ever missed the young man's presence when he came to him, to Chul it was like their own private time together, despite it always ended with him falling asleep.

He was getting ready to go grab some breakfast; it felt like he hasn't eaten for ages, when he heard quick footsteps and the door opened with all 4 of the remaining boys barging into his room lead by Jin-Woo who spoke first saying "hey, you okay? We wanted to check on you but that old hag prevented us" then another added "yeah, she was really odd, something is really strange with her"

The third was a young man with hair colored blonde, a bit shorter than Jin-Woo, he made his way to the middle of the room, and with a hushed voice he spoke "one of my patrons told me something interesting, he told me that our master made a deal with beings out of this worl-"

"Your patron must be crazy, such things don't exist, it's all folk-tales to amuse the dim-wits-" Jin-Woo interrupted him and they started arguing, on the other hand the red-head didn't argue, for the beings part at least is true perhaps, Mok-Rang is a proof to that, his thought wandered to that young man always wearing a devil mask.

"Some…some things should be left unknown, right?" he lift his gaze to Jin-Woo, seeking a confirmation , an answer perhaps, someone to tell him that he did the right thing.

The other looked at him in puzzlement and looked at the others, they all shook their heads. "Anyway, our Chul must be going to get breakfast right? Come on I am dying of hunger" the blonde said and then another followed "…yes, we're _very_ hungry, besides his majesty doesn’t always honor us to have a meal with these lowly subjects" he said jokingly.

The 4 of them had already eaten, but they lied about it and wanted to stay more with the red-head, they all wandered to the kitchen and asked some of the cooks if there was anything to eat, since breakfast serving time is done already.

They said they have some porridge and soup left, however none was eager to ask for any, soon he realized they already ate.

"Chulli, you should eat more, lately you've been barely eating, are you sure you're okay?" the tallest of the boys said worriedly, he only earned an assuring gesture.

One of the maids offered him a helping of the porridge and whispered to him " wake-up from the lie you're living, oh wretched one "he was alerted at the last sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter,next one is Chung-Hee returning back to the story and well let's see how the events will unfold.


	12. Tried to forget, but failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Chung-Hee still with the thought of asking for forgiveness but had to delay that for a week.  
> then he meets some old friends who try to stray him from what he was feeling.  
> Also some weird things happen when he goes to the beach at his friends party,including a mysterious person with a devil mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay,I have one more chapter ready probably going to put it up tomorrow,your reviews and comments are appreciated. Have an enjoyable reading.

After what happened at his cousin's birthday party, seeing Chul adapt a new side to the one he knew, then leaving with an unusual looking person, moreover wearing a devil mask, , being a collector of masks himself, this one was new to him.

He left the party not long after they left, since that person was related to him it was hard to avoid him, not like his parents withheld all the _family-involved_ routines.

Chung-Hee wanted to go fix things up with Chul as early as the next day, however his father sent him on a week-long business trip outside of the city, no matter how he complained, it didn’t work and he had to go begrudgingly.

While he was there he met a couple of old friends, who insisted to invite him over to the beach bash on an honor of him taking over his family business.

"c'mon, don't be a fun spoiler; promise it will be worth staying up for. All the guys gathered to make this happen, don’t you dare run away" his friend lectured jokingly.

Upon arrival at the location, he saw that indeed they've gone a long way to make this happen, and worse part he discovered that it’s something that lasts the whole stay here. He kept thinking of going back to attend to what he left behind; however for now he has to maintain an appearance.

Bright colorful lights everywhere, loud music and lots of people either chatting at the cocktail bar or dancing, some couples kissing passionately with drinks in hand, somewhat he was jealous of them. "I wish if I can do that, too" he said to himself.

"Hey, you're here" his friend came and offered him a cocktail drink in a long glass with a little umbrella adorning it. "This is my special mix, it’s a bit strong but will have you buzzed enough to enjoy your time" then he went along to explain the ingredients from coconut to whatever else that got tuned off by Chung-Hee.

Another friend came and complained that Chung-Hee looked bored, and suggested to come along at his private cabin not far from here. They followed that suggestion; the beach cabin was more like a big apartment, wooden floor and bamboo furniture, kitchen filled with a variety of alcoholic beverages and snacks.

As soon as they settled down a woman dressed in a bikini offered them a plate filled with foods that only could describe as aphrodisiacs. When asked about what he had planned for the evening he said "well I prepared for each one of you the entertainment for tonight, oh and Chung-Hee I took extra time trying to guess what was your type and found the perfect partner for you" he clapped his hands and a small group of women and a man came to view, he informed them that this apartment is connected to other ones, each will go to his with his chosen partner.

For him he had brought a young man with tanned chiseled body and rust colored hair, he seemed to be one of the local boys, spending all his time at the beach between the waves and sand. He was exactly the opposite of Chul, but he was charming in his own, he sat on his lap playfully, now each had a partner in hand, they spent the night exchanging drinks and eating the food prepared especially for what will eventually follow after.

In the momentum of that night, Chung-Hee was tempted to enjoy what he has on his hands; he took his partner for the evening, which was as eager to comply with him.

Still, his feelings for Chul stuck in the corners of his heart, like spider webs to unattended corners. He apologized to his partner and settled for drinking and spending time at the beach.

On the last night they were still at the beach when his friend pointed out to the distance "look some idiot thinks this is a masquerade, hey you there!!" he called to that person.

"…it can't be?" Chung-Hee doubted himself, the idiot that his friend was talking about was wearing a devil mask, same figure and hair, and no doubt it’s the person who was with Chul.

That person seemed to ignore his friend calls and mockery; instead made way to the cracking waves on the rocky-edge and soon with the next cracking of waves vanished.

It was too dark to make out anything, was that a game of trickery his mind has played on him, or perhaps not. He might never know.

All he cared about was going back and perhaps ask Chul for forgiveness.


	13. Can't we live that dream once again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night when Felur D'Or opened its doors to the usual special guests, among these were Chung-Hee. 
> 
> Chung-Hee wanted to see the red-head as soon as possible, a week have passed after what took place in his cousin's birthday party, and he wanted to try and fix things with Chul.
> 
> Having been informed that he has a performance driven by many reasons he takes part in the Exclusive audience for this show with the condition to have Chul alone for him once the show is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter is so smutty, in my opinion at least? or have I written worse lol I don't know. Anyway please leave a kudos or comment, I keep going back to angsty bits sorry,but I will try and make it up.

At night when Felur D'Or opened its doors to the usual _special_ guests, among these were Chung-Hee. Being a high paying guest, the Baron's doors are always welcome for guests like him, the Bearer lead the way to where he usually received them.

"Ah, the young master graces our humble place, yet again" the Baron received him with quite the warm welcome.

"Are you here for Chul? Or perhaps you want to have the company of another?" Chung-Hee wanted to see the red-head as soon as possible, a week have passed after what took place in his cousin's birthday party, and he wanted to try and fix things with Chul.

"Unfortunately, our Chulli has a very unique and private performance in a couple of minutes, would the young master care to join?"

Driven by curiosity and the wish to see the person who couldn’t leave his thoughts, he accepted, money of course wasn't an issue and the more private the event was naturally the more expensive it gets.

The man called the Baron accepted the payment happily, then the Bearer requested that he follows, and follow he did.

They climbed a flight of stairs, in a dim-lit corridor; he smelled incense and looked at his feet the floor covered with navy-blue carpet which had golden edges. Looking at the place it was maintained highly, not often used, Chung-Hee presumed, they kept crossing several doors each colored differently.

Upon reaching a white and red framed door, the man stopped, he opened it and gestured for him to get in. There existed a small stage which had several men wearing half-masks, seated around it, almost close to touch, but never getting there.

Once again the room was dimly lit, candles circled the room to add more glow, soft music played in the background, and then here he was, dressed in a violet midriff top with no sleeves and low rise black skinny pants.

He walked as if dancing to the soft tunes, his hair tidily styled, soft locks of red hair framing his supple features, his body shimmering, with a light silvery paint.

Then curtains covered the stage and the lights went off and so did the music.

Moments later, the atmosphere changed into a much sensual one, the curtains gone and Chul was on the stage with a sly grin on his face. Chung-Hee immediately recognized it, the other character that he has seen at Jae-Seung's party.

Just close to the stage on the right side, there was a small table which had makgeolli and massage oil.

The lights were now focused only on him; he had a fairly large dildo in his hand, which he placed in the middle. Next thing he lifted his hands to the hem of his midriff top, slowly lifting it until it was taken off, unbuttoned his skinny low rise pants, nothing underneath it, revealing himself, naked and ready. He moved gracefully on the stage kneeling before them, eyes staring hungrily at him.

Deep Hazel eyes locked with his, as he opened his mouth slightly and slid the point of his tongue over the head of the dildo. Skillfully, he licked at the smooth surface. A soft moan crept from his throat as he started to lap against the curves of the object, making them gleam with traces of saliva.

At the corner of his eyes he could see the effects on his onlookers. Especially one particular person, who was already hard, the sight of every sweep of tongue against it sent a variety of sensations to his trapped erection.

He collected the bottle of makgeolli that stood on the corner table. Now, neck of the bottle firmly in hand, he tipped some of the milky-color liquid over it, letting it run down the length in little streams.

Chul, crouched like a predator waiting to attack, giggled. He ran the flat of his tongue up the shaft, slowly trailing the drips and dribbles around the base. Chung-Hee looked up, and he could see a stray drop cling to the boy's bottom lip. Chul, caught it on a finger and deliberately sucked it off, and gave an appreciative sound.

"Sweet on the tongue..." He started, voice deep and soft, "It runs deep coating my throat, all nice and warm...hmmm"

Slightly stunned at the way Chul's tone seemed to send his nerves ablaze, Chung-Hee watched as Chul dipped his head and pushed the side of his face against the dildo. So close that he could see the haze in his eyes and the way his lips had swollen and reddened.

He drew a breath that shuddered in pleasure within his throat, and Chul shot him a devious smirk, lips following to suck against it, head dipping and ass in the air as he sucked diligently. Once he decided to move to the next step, he opened his mouth wide and started to take it all in.

Cheeks hollowed and nose flaring to drag in enough air, filling his mouth, small cracked noises of effort forming around the big object.

Throughout it all, his eyes never left Chung-Hee, and the man felt a blush creep into his face under the intense stare.

Chul pulled back, rocking his body backwards, He licked his lips again, and rose up on his knees, and adjusted his posture so he was laying on the stage head towards his audience. His cock slightly swollen but not fully, he paused for a moment, and then retrieved the oil from the same table.

Carefully pouring oil from the bottle into his hands and reached a hand to his entrance and inserted one finger using oiled digits to ease through the tight muscle. He gave a soft sound. The audience could not see the fingers slip inside, but the little noises emitting from the red-head suggested that he was in deep. His wrist rocked as he held his hips steady against his fingers, and a warm flush spread to his cheeks and chest, adding a mystical color with his already shimmering skin. The more fingers he added the louder he got, and it was hard to resist touching him.

Chul pushed his hips into his hand, and jerked suddenly as his fingers found his sensitive spot. Every voice he made, every gasp reflected on his Adam's apple movement inside that exposed neck of his.

A while after he straightened himself up, took more oil and spread it on the dildo, Chul extended two fingers forward, and stroked them across the head. He gave a seductive smile, "It's big and warm. I can't wait to have it in me fully."

He brought both hands to his thighs, and moved onto his knees, adjusting his weight until he found his balance. Back straight and knees wide apart.

He ran a hand up the thing that his master has prepared for him especially, moving it to align with his entrance. He rocked his hips gently over the tip, one hand behind him to steady, the other resting on his thigh.

He looked up towards Chung-Hee as he let himself rest upon the head. His thighs tensed, as he lowered himself, trying to focus his efforts on relaxing his body to take the stretch without unnecessary damage. Soft sighs and grunts escaping his red lips.

Pausing, forcing himself to suck in air, he slightly moved his hips, further spreading his knees. As he sank down, he bit his lip hard trying to hold a whimper. His face expressed the effort he was doing to hold the uncomfortable feeling from being stretched wide.

Chung-Hee watched as he moved on his knees, taking in a little at a time, up and down the shaft to ease in deeply. His breaths heavy, and difficult, as he dipped lower and lower, he was struggling to keep his breathing even. Finally, it was fully inside of him, only its base visible.

"….it feels…feels so good…:"

Chul lifted his hips upwards, only to let them slip down again.

"All the way inside, I can feel it..., reaching deep within me." He was moving more boldly, rising up and then plunging down, he managed to keep eye contact every now and then; a sheer layer of sweat enveloped his skin, making it shine even more than before under the light.

The scene was too much for anyone to bear. Everyone got busy trying to compose themselves.

Despite how alluring this scene was and breathe taking, some guests stood up and left with a very obvious erection in their pants.

Chul's cock was as hard as the thing inside of him, he kept his rhythm, with soundless cries and moans, the stretch was too much for him to take, he was close to the edge, but he was forbidden from touching himself for this session. He put more effort on one last try; pushing harder, and rocking his hip vigorously, his body trembling from the strain and stimulation. He kept his pace and soon he came untouched.

He pulled and let himself fall back on the stage floor, heavily gasping for air. In this vulnerable state, with shimmering skin, strewn hair and audible breathing, he lay there recovering.

Wanting to be alone with Chul, he had agreed before that after it was over, he would have everyone leave, and not to be interrupted, he even offered double what the greedy Baron wanted.

As soon as all the men were out Chul got up in a half seating position, and grabbed the bottle of magkeolli and chugged a mouthful, coughing from the strength of the liquor.

He looked towards Chung-Hee with a daring smile, "it's only the two of us now, I won't resist you , let's get this over with, you've been hard since the start of the show, let me relieve you" and he crashed back on the stage's floor, offering himself.

He didn’t know how to respond to this order, he was painfully hard and he had already paid for this.

"What's the matter? You don't have it in you to do it? "After contemplating for a minute, he saw no escape from doing this.

He reached a hand to touch Chul, to caress him, but the young man turned his face to the other side.

"Chul, I am sorry-" he trailed and continued to say "I-I couldn't help you, I didn’t know that you were the birthday gift, Jae-Seung was bragging to everyone at the party that his father-my uncle-prepared a wonderful surprise"

"Chung-Hee…let's just …forget everything and focus on this moment…you don't need to say anything"

What he really wanted to say is " _don't bother apologizing to a prostitute_ " but he knew the older man, it would bother him even more, so he took the initiative and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling him into a heated kiss.

When they pulled to catch their breathes Chul looked him in the eye and grinned "let's pretend we're lovers again, no one can steal this moment from us"

With a heavy heart, he did as the younger wished; he wanted to be one again with him, but not like this, not in such a place.

The younger jerked from the painful feelings he was experiencing mixed with pleasure, as he was being forced open once more, his nerves were sending mixed signals, between both he couldn’t help but whimper.

"ahhh…yes, like this… "

He paused for a moment catching his breath, but then Chul pulled him again into a passionate kiss, truly as they were long lost lovers.

"harder…fuck me harder…more…haah…" the man did what he asked for, with each thrust he felt the boy's body tense and his muscles were already spasming underneath his layer of skin.

He kept going, until he felt his release building up. A few more hard thrusts and he pulled quickly, white strands embellishing the boy's belly. When his heart beat settled he checked on the red-headed young man, who was also left breathless chest heaving and he smiled at him.

"In another life maybe, I would've loved you, perhaps we might have a chance to be together, but the way things are… don't come here expecting love from a caged bird"

The younger didn’t want to end this in a bad way, he faked a smile and whispered in Chung-Hee's ear "perhaps you will take me to your home next time, to make up for the bad things between us" he kissed him good-bye and the man left with a promise.

A promise that maybe Chul will give him a chance, gamble on this chance, for the other to exchange his feelings. He will manage to deal with the rest.

He sent him off and shut the door behind him. The lights were shut off, only the dim light of the candles shone lightly but persistently.

In the darkness he sobbed, usually Mok-Rang would be here at this kind of moment, soothing him, and giving him dreams to mend the broken pieces of himself.

Soon exhaustion caught up with him and being slightly drunk didn’t help, he felt dizzy and fell to his knees on the floor, under the calm of the silent dark room, he remembered that he should stop wishing for rescue, for he was alone in this.

"Perhaps, this _me_ is not good enough to love" he wondered and having risen up on his own two feet again, he picked up his clothes and quickly managed to dress himself, tgen made it to his chamber back with unsteady steps.


	14. Two-Faced Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know,I haven't updated in a while,I am sorry but well I sorta stood in a dead end but now I am not. ^^
> 
> Actually this is a two part in one chapter,first part is Two-Faced Mirror and the second larger one is Rising Star
> 
> Chung-Hee still has no idea how to break the news to his parents, and Chul's words still stuck to his mind  
> "… don't come here expecting love from a caged bird" 
> 
> And finally the truth about the Baron and how he is affiliated with Mok-Rang

When he came late at night it wasn't unusual for him, he thought how he could break the news to his parents that he was in love with another man, and a prostitute to top it off.

It's not Chul's fault that he is a prostitute, he deserves to be loved equally, he remembered his phrase "… don't come here expecting love from a caged bird" it kept echoing in his mind. He honestly didn’t know much about Chul, except he is good at what he does and that even the most straight of men, would want a night with him. Next time he will surely insist on knowing more about the red-headed striking young man.

He went to bed with hopes to see him again. He would worry about his parents later, now sleep is what he needs after an intense night at Fleur D'Or.

On the other side of town, while Chung-Hee slept on his comfortable bed surrounded by servants waiting at his finger tips, Chul slept on a small soft but cheap bed, not knowing to whom he'll have to sell his body next, he had a gypsy woman to care for his needs, but she followed only what she's ordered to do.

One had a family, no matter how he had taken for granted or as annoying, the other had no one, the boys at the house are his only _brothers_ , even if it meant that they have to fuck each other, surely he loved one of them once, but the consequences it brought were severe .

He was bound while the other free, all men and women wish to get his attention, he only needed to pick, but with Chul he had no choice, forbidden from falling in love, he didn't allow himself to feel as mere as attachment to anyone.

"Wishes, wishes…all you ever wanted, all you ever thought of… mere wishes" while Chul was wallowing in misery, he heard what he thought was Mok-Rang.

But when he looked for the dark haired man, he was only faced with darkness. He attempted to go back to his sleep.

 

**Rising Star**

His attempts were to no avail, sleep escaped his eyes and he felt the presence of someone in the room, then someone wrapping their arms on his waist, as if embracing him from behind.

To him it was a touch he was so familiar with, but he didn't see anyone. While he was still processing what was happening, he saw the door creak open, the light from the hallway revealed slightly glowing footsteps leading to the door, and disappearing.

Chul stood from his warm bed and felt a shiver run through his body as it touched the cold air, he thought he saw the shadow of someone in the hallway, he followed and every time he got close, the shadow got further, it went on and he heard whispers.

_Shall we let him know the truth?_

_Yes we shall_

_Our destined star, our promised one_

Before him a door he acknowledged as the Baron's study. He knows about it, but he never got in, there was no reason for that.

The room was neither small nor big, the floor made out of wood and small rugs distributed here and there randomly in some attempt to make it look fancier than it is. In the middle there was a mahogany office set, with two leather chairs facing the desk. Pushed to the corner of the wall facing the desk was a small mahogany cabinet.

Suddenly he heard giggles and one of the cabinet doors opened slightly and something fell to the floor. Of course no one was there, but it came as normal to him now.

Chul approached the cabinet, the fallen item was an envelope addressed to someone. He was hesitant to open it but curious he tried figuring out the content by subjecting it to the floor lamp, but to no avail.

Finally, he went on and opened it, the envelope wasn't sealed anyway. He found a picture first; it was a picture of him. On his 19th birthday the Baron decided that he should take a professional picture "all the others have had their photos done by this famous photographer, he brings the best in whatever or whoever he takes a picture of"

The picture had a card-like letter attached to it.

" _Behold our rising star, Chul of only age nineteen, so handsome and so delicate, a night with him worth a thousand nights, a star so fine, it will melt away in your touch, for your enjoyment only, our star Chulli_ "

Despite the cringe-worthy tackiness of the words inside, he looked at the date, both were 4 years ago.

He couldn't believe it, Mok-Rang was right, he is supposed to be 24 now, but he is not a day older than 19, he just couldn't remember how did time pass him or well overlook him.

Chul was still overwhelmed; he kept trying to deny it. "It's a lie; there must be some trick to this. It…must be a lie"

The answer to his statement came quick "we never lie" he heard someone whisper then another voice came adding "oh, we can't lie!"

The voices died out and all what was left is silence of the night and occasional snoring coming from one of the rooms. He opened the door slowly, checking if someone was there, the path was clear for him to return back to his room.

The red-head returned back to his not-so comfortable bed. Once more he felt arms wrap around his waist, a touch he is so familiar with. "What did you do to me?" Chul wondered and added "am I going to stay like this forever?"

The person embracing him was surely Mok-Rang , his touch was more like ethereal than truly physical in a human sense, but its fine like this, Mok-Rang is just Mok-Rang, whimsical and beyond words, however this was the only time he was this close to him, it made his heart beat like crazy, added to his puzzlement.

"Don't you ever feel lonely?" Chul asked softly. The person embracing him from behind replied with another question "lonely? Why would I? "

The red-head turned so he was facing deep emerald green eyes "you know because you can only touch and can't be touched" he reached a hand wanting to stroke Mok-Rang's cheek and to his surprise it didn't fall into thin air as he expected the other held the hand on his cheek lightly.

"Only you can touch me, hear me and dance with me"

He reached for a strand of red hair covering the other's ear, tugged it behind his ear and leaned over to whisper "in slumber, your sought for answers awaits, I'll be there to guide you"

He was in that forest again, beautiful music playing and a small lake glowing a darker hue of blue than last time. This time instead of thick green vegetation there were flowers extended to as far as the eye can see. Night sky clear and serene reflected on the surface.

Mok-Rang again, in his full glory and dark hair dancing with precise moves. As soon as he approached the edge of the lake, the jester-like woman stood between them with a wide grin on her face. He wanted to escape but she held both his wrists, and next to her Mok-Rang stepped from the water and only then she let go. They stood beside each other, like unequal twins .

The woman started off by saying "you know how everyone seeks something"

And Mok-Rang followed, both alternating in a perfect sync.

"That person wanted money…"

"…power…"

"…wealth and lastly longevity"

"At first it was I, he had a couple of charming boys, like yourself, one was given to me to seal the contract"

"Second, he found you, already half between this world and the other; you were mine…almost..."

"In exchange for this dying soul, he got all his wishes granted"

Chul stood motionless in disbelief "why…you could've just taken me back then and ended my suffering" Mok-Rang shook his head and said that it wasn't his time yet.

"The keeper said your flower is the prettiest and best smelling in his Garden of Life And Death, one of a kind" they showed him a big field with plenty of flowers from all shapes and colors, a white-bearded old man stood in the middle checking each one of them.

He said that every time he _healed_ him, it was only borrowing from his past, returning him to the day before he got those injuries, and these days accumulated to become years.

"Now that you know the truth, may you choose your path wisely" the dark haired grabbed his hand and pushed him that he almost lost his balance and ran into the old man, except he suddenly was in his bed again, panting like he ran a hundred miles.


	15. Saying a small good-bye to you, my Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chung-Hee is obsessed with the emerald-green guy he saw the other day, and his unique mask.  
> So obsessed that it threatened to consume him and even made him disregard the invitation sent by his uncle's house.   
> Plus almost killing Chul and making the intentional gap between them bigger.
> 
> Jae-Seung has some plans stored for the red-head you will know what they are in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of update, but for this story I can see its end I guess so its just a little while until its over.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed it this far~

Chul was just waking up and the door opened, the old gypsy holding a tray with what he presumed is breakfast.

He looked skeptically at the rice porridge she brought for him with some sesame sprinkled on top. Truth is he wished to have a meal with the others but usually when this happened was every once in a while.

She told him that he should eat before he goes to see the Baron.

He ignored her and flopped back on the bed, pulling the covers up his head. "Boy if I was you, I wouldn't do that "when she saw that threatening him isn't doing any good she decided to entice him with some piece of news" I heard that the young master is coming for you again, he might take you out again"

With a complaining groan he set his feet on the floor to get out of bed, and made his way to wash up and get ready before eating something and see if the woman is lying or not.

He was done with his meal quickly, spent a good amount of 10 minutes contemplating on what to wear, with Chung-Hee or not he must look his best. He reached out for his black cotton pants and completed it with a white cotton buttoned shirt; he wore the pair of shoes he got as a gift.

Before getting out he remembered that his hair was still messy, he brushed it and applied some styling hair product, and some scented oil that he applied on the neck and his wrists, he should be proud of himself he learned every trick in the book to allure and charm.

However he saw the Baron at his door, it was rare for him to come for him and not the other way around, Chul thought that it was the time to play a small game with the man.

"Baron…How old I am now?" he was just testing and he saw the man tense a bit. "What do you mean, of course …19" he was looking for hints of doubt in the young man's eyes but years of acting parts to satisfy patrons had made him more of control to what he shows and what not.

"Yeah…nineteen…I keep forgetting" he laughed to hide his sarcasm, then the man with mismatched outfit shrugged the topic off by telling Chul that he has someone waiting for him.

"So my beautiful boy, I got good news, young master Jae-Seung wants to take you to star in his gathering, but I'm letting you have some time with him before that " he remembered that nightmare they called Jae-Seung he cringed he didn't want to , knowing the baron it was expected out of him .

"Baron, your choice is what is best for me, I'm yours, after all" he approached him and started playing with the man's jacket with a sly grin.

The man was impressed with the attitude of his precious boy and he said complimenting him "I'm much happier with you lately, you've become peerless, truly worth the title and praise"

For some time Chung-Hee was researching demons or any creature that looked like that person, the mask is never seen before. Despite his collection from all over the world, there was no mask that escaped his keen eye on that particular thing.

Today was no exception, as he was buried between the vast collections of books he had gathered over the years in the library he heard one of the maid call him.

"I beg your pardon young master, sorry for bothering you, but this letter arrived addressed to you" she offered him the sealed envelope with his name on it.

He had a hunch about who it's from and he looked closer at the red wax seal it belonged to his family "it must be from uncle" he thought nothing good came from that side of the family. He was becoming too obsessed about the masked person's identity that he placed the envelope on the side and went back to his books.

All he could focus on were those emerald-green eyes and sharp features before being covered with the mask.

He was going crazy, whatever lead he thought he might have about that person, all leading him to dead-ends, something must be missing or he is searching in the wrong place.

Asking Chul himself was the best way to get some answers, and he made his way to Fleur D'Or .

After being told that he can't see him, he enticed The Baron with money, he couldn't refuse the offer from Chung-Hee despite that the next day he was booked saying he can spare him for a few minutes. The red-head was told to be in the blue room, honestly he hoped that the man won't come, not with all the mashed up feelings and tension that was left between them.

Chul received him with less zeal than usual, but he was polite as ever, but something was off with the young master, he looked tired and unfocused.

He greeted him and tried making small talk with him, but he didn't respond only looking at some noted he was carrying. After the awkward silence, he finally spoke.

"Tell me who that person is, the one with the devil mask!" Chul was taken by surprise he surely didn't expect this.

"He... someone you shouldn't be concerned with" he looked at the side praying that this will be enough to satisfy his question.

"Is he the reason why you push me away? Are you fucking him too?" He grabbed the boy by the collar pushed him to the wall.

"What?!! No...It's not like that" Chung-Hee commanded he tells him about that person but Chul refused "you are hiding something" the grip was getting tighter, but Chul grabbed his hand and yanked it away.

"Stop it, what are you saying? What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to take you and love you, but you keep refusing me"

Chul tried to play the part and use this situation to end this; he had made up his mind already.

"Just so you know I am not bound to you by anything, I fuck whoever pays me more, wake up from that perfect dream of yours, life isn't fair at all and we can't do anything about it!" Chung-Hee was even more upset.

"I fucking already paid for this...all I wanted was for you to be mine" the red-head continued his role "and then what? You are not man enough to even confess to your parents"

He didn't give him time to react he earned himself a hard slap "shit, you cut my lip" he said with blood forming small droplets from the cut. Chung-Hee still blinded by his anger, hauled the boy who was still close to him "I will show you, how much I love you" he threw him on the narrow couch nearby. "Stop it, Chung-Hee…" he yelled thrashing and trying to knock some sense into the man above him. He grabbed his wrists and pinned them up, he closed his mouth over his stifling the cries for him to stop.

Chul never stopped his attempts, he was going to choke. Chung-Hee then felt the boy's moves were going down and quickly pulled away, both breathing hard.

He loosened his grip and let go, now his sanity coming back to him, but perhaps a bit late than it should've.

"I really hurt you! I…I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry… "Chul inspecting the cut on his lip said coldly" you don't need to, just know that whatever you think is between us is over! Oh and that masked person, if I were you. ...I'd pray I won't cross roads with him"

"Unless you have a death wish" he said in hushed voice additionally, and exited the room, leaving behind the bitterness and hurt emotions they were both feeling.

He knew that the moment he'll walk off he'll be punished but Jae-Seung was punishment enough.

The red-headed young man walked out and was making his way to the outer garden; he wasn't paying attention, still thinking of what just happened. It all kept replaying in his mind. Next he saw the Bearer, who ordered him to go see the Baron in the reception room, just as expected he thought.  

Chul wasn't really punished not with the sense that he's used to the man only settled for pushing him into the shower and opening the ice cold water for a good 5 minutes.

He ordered him to get out but his limbs has went numb and so did his responses he was shivering all his clothes soaking wet, the boy tried to brace his delicate shriveled frame.

He was gasping for air, every time he felt the icy water hit him, those 5 minutes felt like ages. By the time the water was turned off finally, his rose-lips were leaning to a bluish hue; He was yanked by his wet hair out of the shower, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Still-shivering uncontrollably he was handled a towel and a faded robe, ordered to dry himself and go to his room " oh and you'll have nothing for the rest of the day, no lunch no dinner nothing".

He got locked up in his room still recovering from the cold running through his body. He heard footsteps many of them then the locked door opened and heard someone from under his cover.

"Just be quick, they'll realize the keys are missing soon" from the small creak in the door Jin-Woo appeared hiding something in a piece of fabric.

"Chulli, we heard from the maids that you are denied food for the rest of the day, we saved you some of our share from the lunch earlier " he followed by asking the question Chul expected " can I know why? It's unlike you to walk out on a patron. I...I thought he was going to be your ticket out "if only he knew how hard it was.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll be fine, now go before you get discovered" he smiled gently at Jin-Woo and he climbed off the bed to give him a reassuring hug.

As soon as the door closed and he heard someone shouting from the distance "hurry, let's go"

He looked at the clothed items; and found some kimbap upon opening it and a tiny piece of his favorite sweet, easy to hide he thought, smiling to himself.

"Ticket out, huh." he said.

"He will be happy, but with someone else, not me…"

Chul stared for a long time at the cut; a farewell token perhaps.


	16. For your Entertainment and others' Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chung-Hee feels miserable after his last counter with Chul, he just learns that his cousin Jae-Seung is holding a party in his honor, with a small message inside of the invitation. 
> 
> Chul finally managed to have breakfast with the others,bidding them farewell as he determined he will get freedom no matter what.

Chung-Hee got back home, broken hearted and feeling like crap, the only man he truly loved. Has been hurt by him not once, but twice, one at his dreadful cousin birthday party and now he physically hurt him. HE was right though, he thought "I still didn't face them with the truth…"  
On his way to his chamber, he heard his mom calling him, he didn't want to see her now, and actually he doesn't want to see anyone.

"Son, I want your opinion in this dress that I bought" she chimed, not interested at all, he told her to show it to someone else, but she hooked an arm around his and insisted.  
"Why do you need a new dress, anyway?"She had plenty of dresses and other items of clothing that could open a whole department store of her own, but whenever there's a party she gets invited to, she goes and buys a whole new wardrobe sometimes.

  
"Oh silly, don't joke around with these things, you know how important they're to me, I am sure you got an invitation to Jae-Seung's party!"

  
Then he remembered the envelope, he quickly unhooked his arm from hers and made his way back to the library despite his mother complaining.  
He breathed in relief when it was found, he opened hastily. The card read that his cousin Jae-Seung had a special event prepared on his honor for succeeding the family business and their new partnership. It will take place in his place it suggested.  
A small paper slipped and fell to the floor.

  
_"Your beautiful little whore will be the star of the event; I know you won't miss it"_

  
_Regards,_

  
_Jae-Sung_

  
That night, neither Chul nor Chung-Hee could sleep, so much has happened in a short time, its hard to pick up the broken pieces that was left between them and adding his cousin was like adding to the fire.

  
Chul tried to prepare mentally to what will come, he doesn't know what to expect, the nightmare still vividly live on in every cell in his body.

"After that I will earn my freedom, no matter what I have to do to earn it" he stood in front of the mirror, convincing himself that he has been in this game for a long time, he fears nothing.

  
As soon as the first rays of sunshine seeped into his room, he heard ruckus and soon the old gypsy woman came with breakfast like always, except she had a full serving like what he had back home, but he was so tense. "I am sorry, I can't eat all that, its not the right time"

  
She shrugged and said that she will allow him to eat with the rest, after he gets his make-up done and ready. "You will need your strength; you're too skinny my boy"  
He thanked her for the gesture. "Breakfast will be ready in the kitchen in an hour"

  
She left him with the promise that he will eat with the others, funny how out of all the days, he was allowed this day.

  
Chul took his time getting ready, while in the shower he looked at the aromatic body oil and it reminded him of Chung-Hee and his custom-made one, that night was like a dream to him, he actually felt loved and wanted.

  
He resisted the urge to cry; finishing his shower quickly. After that he got off and opened his closet to choose his attire.

He inspected each item like saying his last words to them.

  
The red-head then went through the items that were given to him by Mok-Rang, he remembered the bracelet and he couldn’t find it.

  
The objective from these, never got known to him, a bracelet, a necklace, hair ornament, and finally a pair of earrings white chrysanthemums, they're carved very nicely he thought they're real .

Despite having his ears pierced, he almost never wore any, the tongue piercing was enough. Still, he cherished the gifts as treasures.

He picked them, tried one on. _"It looks too feminine_ " he thought, furrowing his perfectly trimmed eye brows.

Wearing simple clothes, he did his usual make-up routine, eyes lined with kohl and some contouring to his cheek bones.

 

" _You're a natural, you don't need much to look beautiful_ " these words came to his mind, which was what the Baron told him when he first saw him.

 

He was about to leave, but one thing caught his attention , a tarot card, none other than the _Death_ card, slipped under his pillow, he held it close and placed it on the vanity,

The red-headed boy left the room when it was time to meet with the others, when he entered the kitchen, everyone was busy eating they didn't pay attention; he sat next to Jin-Woo. "May you pass me the soup?" the young man nodded and his food almost fell off his mouth when he saw Chul .

"Chulli, you're here with us eating? I'm dreaming, right? "The taller boy said with a rice grain sticking to the corners of his mouth.

He chuckled and gestured for them to continue their meal. The atmosphere was light and cheerful; Chul looked at everyone's cheerful faces, eating just enough to keep his strength. "So, Chulli, I heard you have a big show today?" the blonde boy said. "Show them what you're made of!!" another said excitedly.

"Wah, our princess sure is handsome; you will blow their minds away" one of the boys exclaimed eyeing the soft features of the person next to him.

"…I want to thank you, for everything you did until now" he spoke in a soft voice, despite being tense, gave everyone a tight hug and excused himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am awfully sorry about not posting,but yeah not much enthusiasm since I only got few responses on this story,I know it dragged for long, but I promise it will end soon.
> 
> I would love to hear from you and leave me your opinions.
> 
> Oh and please be gentle,Eng isn't my native tongue and this is unbeta-ed
> 
> So, I chose those flowers because white ones in Korea resembles death you can check it here (http://www.teleflora.com/faq/funeral-flowers-meaning) 
> 
> And if you really want to know what the ear rings look like you (http://www.teleflora.com/faq/funeral-flowers-meaning)


	17. There was once, a time when I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more like laying basic ground for the next chapter.
> 
> Chul begs the Baron to not send him there,but he refuses and he ends up going anyway.
> 
> He enters the place within Jae-Seung's home, where many things will take event.  
> which is a theater, not so big but enough.   
> Learns that he is supposed to play a local dancer who a rich businessman falls for.
> 
> There he meets someone from the not-so-far past, Chul's first unrequited love.

He got introduced to who'll accompany him to the event, a large big man in a black suite. The man was gentle despite his appearance.

Something felt ominous he didn't want to go anymore. If only he could escape to the woods and get lost there. "The young master is waiting for you, we better get along" he gestured to him.

Chul fell on his knees "please, anyone but him. I will do anything, work without rest until I earn what he paid for "The Baron heeded him no attention and turned his back to him."Let's go beautiful" the man said with an urgent tone and he urged him to stand and accompany him.

The boy gathered what's left of his broken hope and walked away with the man.

When he arrives, he's in a big hall with a stage like a theater. "Who would have a theater in their own home?" he wondered in a loud voice, amazed by the décor and quality.

"Rich people do!" he looked to where the voice came and he saw someone from the shadows in the back stage making his way towards him. Dressed in richly designed clothing when his face was visible Chul couldn't hold his surprise "Hu-Ye?" his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Chulli, it's been a while" they had little time to catch up he told him that he became an actor to support the family with the money he got. However he didn't mention his promise that he'll get Chul out.

It disappointed Chul, however he didn't show it.

"I got hired to play a business man, isn't that convenient, we never got paired in that place only to be paired here " he grinned. Poor fool he doesn't know his employer, Jae-Seung is a sadistic bastard, surely his part will include him being humiliated and in so much pain.

A man called to him and guided him to the make-up and dressing room, he saw only a few actors and actresses, this was all about him surely, the rest doesn't matter.

"Here, this is the basic plot. Sounds too straight-forward, right? I wonder why he got all this prepared for this? "A woman in the dressing room gave him a small briefing of what his part going to be.

Chul learned that he is to play a local dancer who is the love interest of an influential business man, his wife gets jealous, frames Chul of theft and murder, and throw him in jail where he is tortured, and sentenced to death.

"It's not torture for real, right? Only acting? " Chul asked her with eyes full of worry.

She shrugged and said with little interest to engage in a conversation "I don't know, what the young master wishes will happen, you just play along"

The woman then disappeared for a bit, and comes back to handles him a loose white overcoat and dark blue _—_ torn on the knees _—_ pants, she advised him to remove his shoes when they start.

"I don't think you need any more make-up, yours is fine, oh and the event won't start until 5 pm, lunch is at 2 in the main dining area over there" she gestured to the place she was referring to.

A small space to the left of the backstage area, with chairs and tables organized on a set of four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I might seem like a heartless person,hurting my character like this physically and psychologically.
> 
> Poor boy,have always fell for the wrong people. How sad.


	18. That which can't be fixed at 5 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chul danced in front of the family and the two cousins, playing his part as planned.  
> Then Hu-Ye and Chul had a small scene together, as supposed lovers, when things take a turn to the unexpected.
> 
> And that which has been acting,turns to reality.
> 
> Unveiling truths about the dysfunctional family and how hey knew about their son's preferences all along,and chose to ignore it. Chul continues to push his luck with Chung-Hee and things turn ugly.

The curtains lifted from the stage, all the invitees in their places, Jae-Seung looking proudly at his guests, he reserved the front row for Chung-Hee and himself then their respective parents and family.

Lights were subtle and soft and music playing filled the theatre, first Chul made his intro dancing, his moves artistic and balanced, one foot in front of the other and twirling in time with the tunes.

The atmosphere reminded him of Mok-Rang, if he closed his eyes, he could still see him dancing on the water, capricious and elegant.

He continued to dance, then came Hu-Ye who grabbed him by the wrist, tugged him lightly so he was face to face with him, the other smirked as the man whispered something in his ear.

Then the lights went off, quickly the theatre group changed the setting. Now its set to look like a bedroom , Hu-Ye was on a couch sitting with his disheveled clothes, and loose tie, while Chul straddled him half-naked, both kissing passionately.

He strips the rest of his body quickly. Chul is already panting and he leans further for another kiss. Plants his hand firmly on Hu-Ye's chest to rub his skin.

The red-head responds by kissing deeper, earning soft sighs from the man underneath him.

He reached a hand brushing down over Chul's stomach to his cock. He wraps his hand around Chul's cock.

He arches into the touch, breaking the kiss to gasp in some air. He kisses him again soothingly, rubbing his tip with his thumb Hu-Ye increase the intensity and order him to come. He curses clutching to what remains from the suite, while he shudders through his orgasm, Hu-Ye worked him through it.

As Chul settled on the man's lap recovering, skin flushed with a beautiful shade of pink, shining with sweat, his hair a mess.

"I can't wait anymore, I need you now" dark brown eyes staring through long lashes, still hazy from arousal.

He makes a small noise, yelps when he is carried and flopped down on the king sized bed. His hips buck up immediately and his gaze travel to Chul who parts his legs a little wider, inviting and teasing.

"I've been waiting for you for so long" he says with a breathy voice.

"I freed my schedule, just for you" Hu-Ye says playing his busy businessman part.

Finally, he shuffles to reach for the drawer next to the bed. Reaching for lube and settles behind him. He pours the clear liquid into his fingers coating them.

Chul sighs, he knows that Chung-Hee and the whole family is watching him, but he pushes the thought directly, channeling it into his wish to be with Hu-Ye, to feel him and touch him intimately after all that time .

They kiss again, Hu-Ye gently pushing lengthy fingers into the boy, he knows that he doesn't need more stretching but to prolong the act of being estranged _lovers._

Chul sighs, pushing against the touch and he continued kissing the other as if he needed him to breath.

Despite his kisses being as sweet as a fake-lover can be, it wasn't like when Chung-Hee kissed him, neither like Mok-Rang.

Jae-Seung was observing his cousin's reactions the whole time, and he was ready to plant the seed he worked so hard to nurse in the man's heart, one of wicked and hurtful nature.

"You see dear cousin, you've been fooled by this little slut, he didn't love you, anyone is fine as long as they pay" at his cousin's words he remembered what Chul said.

He clenched his fist for once he's right.

"He used your affection, lied cruelly to you, don't you wish he would be punished for breaking your heart" Jae-Seung continued his hateful slur of words, making Chung-Hee's heart grow heavier.

The person he thought he loved, with another man obviously enjoying himself. His cousin's words dug deep and rooted in his heart. "He deserves to be punished, for playing with your heart, feel how much it hurts"

The hurt was so much; the words blinded him from thinking, Chung-Hee leaped from his seat making his way to the stage. Jae-Seung amused his plan just started to go into motion. Chung-Hee pulled Chul from the arms of his supposed lover.

And the curtains went down with a clap from Jae-Seung. The large man from before came towards Hu-Ye handled him a fat envelope "this is your pay, take it" the younger man gave him a look full of questions.

"The boy is not your concern, show him out please" and next he was in the backstage room. "

What was all this about? What will happen to…" a woman with plain clothes and a card hanging from her neck saying "staff" advised him to leave.

He changed his theatrical attire, the whole thing lost him, he pretended to leave, but he found a nook where it is dark and overlooking the stage.

But soon was escorted out, when he was found out.

Amidst this all Chul , like a rag doll, sitting on the floor still held by the wrist in Chung-Hee's angry fist.

Before he could say anything he lost his vision when he was blindfolded and carried, he heard noises of creaking and heavy objects scraping the wooden floor.

The curtains opened, and he heard a woman's voice complain "I was starting to wonder what this was all about, now I see it"

"You're not going to gut the poor boy alive, are you? last time I lost my lunch thanks to you, son"

He tensed and started writhing when he heard the word _gut_. He received a smack on the head followed by a sick laughter

"Oh, dearest mother. Uncle and his family never knew of my extracurricular activities, oh well guess now they know "and Chul was back on the floor again.

Tension grew in the air, as the situation now grew more bizarre, and it wasn't just acting anymore.

"Oh come on brother, our sons are as fucked up as any rich kid can be" the uncle said at the accusing looks he received from his brother, looking at him in the same way.

"Ah, now, now dear family, Chung-Hee was seduced by this lowly creature here; you just ignored the truth about your son, right? Isn’t that what families are, protect the very fabric its made of even by hiding the shameful and sinister" Jae-Seung only worded out what everyone was thinking, looking amused.

Faking his concern for his cousin and wanting to get the real show starting, he was just setting up the basis that he will work with.

Chung-Hee still thinking of his cousin's words, his anger now towards the family who made him suffer all that time. "So, all this time you knew the truth, and what about him? Did you know, too?" his mother tried dodging the question.

"You made me suffer all that time, great! Thanks for being so caring" Chung-Hee said in a sarcastic tone, his bow-shaped lips twisting to display disgust.

He decided to give the red-head one last chance to confirm their relationship. He leaned over to the figure on the floor; he removed the blind fold and stared him in the eye.

"What's wrong love? Why are you angry? Didn't you pay for my company too? If somehow you thought that I truly love you, you're wrong "he said those words, despite not believing them, especially in front of his family, he tried not to show any hints that he wasn't telling the truth.

"I hate you, I hate you, you lied to me" hand filled with locks of red hair, Chul clutched the abusing painful grip on his scalp, trying to escape it.

As he said those words he wanted nothing but to smash his head or break his neck, however the idea of hurting him, didn't sit well on his aching heart.

"You think you could have saved me? Like some heroine in a fairy tale, everything was staged, its my fucking job, I sell dreams and words of love. A mere whore like me, captivating the heart of the rich and handsome _—_ what a joke!!" Chul spat his words, akin to poison, unrefined and unkind.

He was taken by surprise when Chung-Hee punched him in the stomach; boiling with anger, it was beyond what he can take. The boy curled there on the floor, writhing in pain.

Yelling in frustration, cursing and kicking the red-head's body collapsed on the floor.

"How could _—"_

Those fancy leather shoes, pushing against his ribs and threatening to break them, one kick after another, he wasn't aiming for a certain place, just his anger and frustration guiding him.

The blows stopped, Chung-Hee panting from the effort he did, he fell to his knees, to the boy on the floor, realizing that he screwed up again.

He wanted to comfort him, try to fix things, but once again, he was pushed aside. Chul tried all he can to lift himself up, as soon as he did, pain rushed through and he coughed blood and retracted on himself whimpering.

"Just give… me sometime…to re…cover" he said between heavy breaths. His eyes fell on the blood on the corner of Chul's mouth and his right arm from when wiped the blood. Purple-blue bruises forming on his naked body.

"Chulli, I…I hurt you again and again, but you _—_ crossed the line, made me lose my head" Chung-Hee's eyes reflected sadness and subsided anger, but perhaps his cousin was right.

"Would you just…stop, you hurt me, and then grieve your deeds, just fucking stops it, I'm leaving! I think I have a broken rib or two" He noticed the shortness of breath in the words he spoke, true as they are, digging deep.

With that being said, Chung-Hee tried assisting him to stand up, but he avoided his hand, saying he can still stand.

"This is so boring, Chung-Hee your fun time with him is over" Jae-Seung appeared again with a bull-whip, which he cracked once, testing the feel of it, then one more time using it directing towards Chul.

The whip wrapped around his neck in a noose-like grip, almost crushing his wind-pipe. Forcing the boy to stumble in his steps and retract until he was where Jae-Seung wanted him.

"Let him be, he's had enough. Hell he can barely breathe properly" Chung-Hee demanded, but it was useless.

Suddenly, Jae-Seung seemed to muse on a certain thought, a grin tugging to the corners of his lips "I know a more fun place to be, you can come over if you want.

Now, if you will excuse me I am going to play with Chulli a bit" he made his way out of the stage.

Two well-dressed women came guiding the family members for another event, saying that their employer had another back up plan for their enjoyment.

This turned out to be another fancy party, with other family members. Chung-Hee naturally knew where Jae-Seung took Chul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, almost at the end you all. 
> 
> I have the ending in my head,but yet to write it, and to those who left comments,subscribed and kudos-ed this work.  
> I really thank you, thanks for any form of support that you give me <3
> 
> So major angst and hurt,so many stuff and twists I guess hope its not too much to take.
> 
> Ah,and Chul's suffering is not over the least,how bad he will be hurt depends on you.
> 
> Or well depends on how it goes.


	19. Nineteen and Beautiful Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chung-Hee follows on the steps of his cousin, as he took Chul to the secret place only a handful of their friends know about.
> 
> He will be forced to watch him torture his beloved Chulli,who he still care about despite how messy things have gone between them.
> 
> Jae-Seung start his wicked game,oblivious of the haunting consequences that will befall him. For Chul receives one last offer from Mok-Rang to save him from his misery in exchange for his pain and suffering.
> 
> And Chung-Hee discovers that only he,can see the person in the devil mask,still pondering about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally,I managed to put out my thoughts together and write this chapter, originally there was supposed to be a much more angsty and perhaps graphic contents but it turned out with Chul only being whipped and then more angst vs Mok-Rang pushing him to accept his offer.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last,unless you requested a much detailed "closure" it will perhaps be open to your imagination.
> 
> Thanks for reading this work,your comments and kudos means a lot ^^v
> 
> **oh and this is unbeta-ed so forgive me

He rushed to follow their steps, knowing very well that secret place where Jae-Seung keeps all his _toys_ and what became of the poor victims in that place.

He didn't want to test the words spoken by his family, whether he will kill or injure Chul severely. He wasn't even going to compare between the situations of those who were bought or someone in Chul's case.

Chung-Hee has been to this place several times, he knows his way very well, he regretted to admit it but he always got invited with his friends to watch and perhaps engage in atrocities that made him cringe if he wasn't too drunk or high.

Making his way through fancy doors and marble corridors, he reached the basement well-hidden deep in the heart of the mansion. It was surprisingly silent.

At the door he saw one of the well-dressed girls-whom he saw earlier-she bowed her head low, greeting him politely, asked him to follow her steps and she guided the way.

She pushed a black iron door slowly; which opened up to a dim-lit room with various wooden-legged couches made out of leather ,each had a small glass table present at arm reach with several small snack bowls and champagne glasses.

He was confused; this wasn't the place he knew. If anything it represented a home theatre, the thought ran through his mind and quickly he scanned the room quickly but found nothing odd.

"Please make yourself comfortable. And do enjoy the show, young master "the girl said before leaving.

Chung-Hee was still trying to figure out any clue of his whereabouts, when he heard Jae-Seung's voice from behind him. "I hope you like the new settings; you'll still be able to enjoy the show, don't worry" he looked gleeful, eyes bright with malice and his mouth crooked with a smirk.

Raising his right hand he snapped the thin neck of one of the figures, he heard something shift, next thing the wooden wall facing the seating area was totally removed and he was face to face with a shriveling figure with red-hair, separated by a thin glass wall.

Wrists bound to leather cuffs hanging from the ceiling. His ankles tied each with a cuff fastened to the floor.

"Now enjoy the show, dearest cousin" and before even allowing Chung-Hee time to process all of this, the door was locked and his cousin was no more, he looked back at Chul, but the red-head ignored his existence.

"Young master, if you're going to do it, don’t hold back, I want this pretty ceramic floor adorned with my blood" he heard him say in a breathy voice, he was challenging him again. No, he was challenging both.

Jae-Seung came with a heavy looking bull-whip in hand, instructed his cousin to have a seat. But he remained standing, still staring behind that thin glass, with several thoughts racing through his mind at the same time.

"This slut means nothing to you, right? Just watch from the sidelines…like you always do" his cousin was smirking, unusually giddy while he said those words.

When everything was in place, he tested the whip once more then with a quick flick of his wrist the first hit came with a loud crack, leaving a fresh bloody trail on the unmarred skin. The pain was awful, but he tried to not show weakness, not from the first lash he will submit to the pain.

The next hit came fast adding to the streak the first one marked, soon Jae-Seung seemed to find a pace, the ends of the whip biting on the skin each time, cutting it open , adding to the bloody trails and sending jolts of pain .

It hurts, a lot. The man obviously known his way with the whip, not one time he missed his mark, yet he knew how to drag it on and not hit any vital areas. Unlike those idiots who used it on him before, swinging it randomly, causing dangerous injuries and scars.

He remember now ,distantly Mok-Rang healing him over and over, until one day the Baron decided he will not allow the use of the whip anymore. Now, that he thinks about it, it must've been that person behind such decision.

"Look at the floor, crimson-red beautiful as you wished to see it" the mad man said and went to check on his victim, barely able to stand.

"STOP, now!! " Chung-Hee shouted while pounding on the glass but it fell on deaf ears.

He came to stand in front of the red-headed young man, facing him, ominous and menacing. Chul managed to lift his head up, looking into the eyes of his tormentor. Jae-Seung enjoyed this clearly.

"What a pretty face!" His fingers cold and merciless as he caressed Chul's face "too pretty, those beautiful lips I want to paint them red"

He grabbed his head and jerked it forward pulling him into a savage kiss, biting the boy's lower lip until it bled. Satisfied the man wiped the blood over the boy's lips.

The boy snapped out of the haze this whole situation created, when he heard Mok-Rang's voice _"Didn't you suffer enough? Just say the words and you'll be beautiful and nineteen forever"_

He responded in a weak and broken voice, barely audible that he has nothing to offer. He averted his gaze to the floor, and found him there, looking at him with those emerald-green eyes. He reached for the few sticky strands covering Chul's face.

Jae-Seung undid the red-head's bindings, allowing him to wobble on his steps to regain balance.

_"I will take your suffering and sorrow, only if it is what you wish"_

Then it came to him, he only needed to take this one step further, he promised himself that he will gain his freedom, no matter what. When Jae-Seung approached him, with a bat in his hand, the younger managed to grab the whip, and with the handle he hit him straight in the face. "You BITCH…" the man staggered back with a loud howl, blood coming out from the hand held over his nose.

"How dare you?"He yelled and charged to attack, Chul had little time to react not with his injuries.

"I will show you, fucking worthless whore."

"Cousin, watch as I break your ungrateful bitch and he will like it" Chung-Hee lost his mind, he couldn't just stand by anymore.

He picked a heavy looking candlestick, and starting hitting the glass, it caused a dent but not enough to break yet.

Strong hand pulled his hair raising his head a bit then a vial was shoved in his mouth followed by bitter liquid. Realizing what it was the younger panicked, he tried kicking and directing punches, but it all went to a halt when the man pinned him down.

He started sobbing, tears streaking his abused cheeks.

Chung-Hee's eyes suddenly focused on the scene in front of him. He opened his mouth in disbelief "it's him, no doubt about it, the person with the devil mask" his cousin looked at him wondering, as he held the boy's wrists.

There he was stroking gently Chul's bruised cheek. He wasn't wearing the mask but it was there somewhere he thought.

Chung-Hee was still staring with awe and wonderment, seeing him again was even more amazing than the first time.

He wanted to go up there and question that person confirm that he's real but he couldn't, the glass refused to break.

The dark haired creature had unearthly features and an aura of deep despair and death, yet somehow it was alluring. Like the attractiveness of the unknown, like standing at the edge of the abyss, tempting you to jump into its cold, sinister embrace.

Why did Chul fall for him, it was beyond his understanding.

He was talking to him, his cousin still can't see him, when he attempted to bind the younger man with his belt, and the object retaliated and instead coiled around Jae-Seung's arms like a python around its victim.

"What on earth!!" he exclaimed as he struggled with the belt coiled around his arms.

Before Chung-Hee, that person pulled Chul into a kiss so gentle and tender, a _breath-taking_ kiss.

_"Our Chulli, so brave and strong, worry naught anymore"_

_"We acknowledge thy offering, your pain and suffering. The most beautiful flower in the Fields of Seocheon"_

Without warning all the lights flickered and everything went dark. Gradually the lights came back and surprise Chul was no more.

The door open fully, and he can now come out, he sprints to where his cousin lay on the floor, everything seemed to go back to normal, except the man himself.

The once menacing and pompous Jae-Seung now stares blankly at space, mouth wide open, and face ashen and drawn out of life.

He reached to touch him, luckily he was alive, but perhaps he will never be the same.

"What did you see? Was it a ghost? "He wondered, so many questions going through his head, however he needs to search for answers and Chul later.

His cousin stared at him, blankly and said in a monotone voice "it wasn't a ghost" and he started yelling random things haunted by what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some mythology mixing,since its my work I am free to do whatever :p
> 
> If you haven't figured it out yet,Mok-Rang is a death God (Jeoseung Chasa) and well in the next chapter you will know more about him and the jester woman.
> 
> Flowers of Seocheon is literally lower fields of the West, you can read this on wikipedia if you want.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Igong_Bonpuri


	20. The Clock's Hands Moves Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutting loose ends with the Baron and Chung-Hee, as Chul on contrary to his expectations he is given another chance in life.He is given everything to start over,and receiving one additional gift of a personal sentiment perhaps.
> 
> For a future he chooses,apart from his past and everything that haunts him. Time has been reset to move again naturally for the Baron and Chul. But how they choose to live it will be up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out to be a three piece chapter,I was on a major writer's block,but finally I guess this is it.
> 
> The two main characters, well its up to you to imagine if they'll meet again or not and how(unless you want me to write more of this story?)
> 
> As for Mok-Rang who my friend whom I wrote this for loved so much,there will be a different story aside from this one.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this,as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Positive criticism is welcome of course.
> 
> "see end notes"

   Chul didn’t return, the Baron was starting to panic, but he took no action, he thought that he will give it time and his precious boy will return.

Threads of white started lacing the black robes of the night. announcing the dawn of a new day.

The man they called the Baron was up, awaiting the return of Chul, reading a book and sipping coffee to pass time, grasping control of his fears and worries.

 

"You better have my boy with you!" he said in a calm voice, a figure appeared from the shadows, wearing a devil mask.

"I have not what you ask for" Mok-Rang said while he walked with slow steps, taking his mask off.

 Until he was standing in front of the man seated on the expensive leather sofa.

"The dying soul-which held our contract together-is no longer yours. Ah, but don't worry that person still holds by her contract, you'll have your power, and wealth.

Except you will have to enjoy it in your ending life-time"

 

Seconds after the man felt as if an invisible hand held his heart and squeezed so hard, he was short of breath, eyes unfocused, hands clutching to the arms of the sofa.

Mok-Rang placed his right palm on the man's chest, and it was over.

Then he stepped back into the shadows, disappearing little by little, only his green eyes glittering like two emeralds.

_"Benefit from the time left, for it's shorter than which have passed by…"_

**For you also, the clock's hands will move again**

Chul woke-up with a loud gasp, like he was drowning and now he is catching his breath.

"Welcome back, Culli" that familiar voice, he turned around to find himself facing Mok-Rang, who was sitting on the floor stroking his hair gently.

"Am I dead?"he said in a shaky voice, the other continued to caress his hair and shook his head, told him that after today he will no longer wake up that way.

"You don't want me? Am I unworthy of being with you? "He wondered.

 

"It's not your time, yet. No longer you will return to the past, from here onwards a future of your choice awaits you.Accept our gifts and live each day with no regrets"

"That person took the money the Baron owned you to get you all of this, the rest is for you to do as you wish"

Mok-Rang spoke softly, coaxing the sleepy Chul to get up to face a new day.

 

The young man lazily moved out of bed, as soon as he set foot on the floor, his eyes scanning the surroundings, a nostalgic feeling washed over him. He made his way exploring the rest of the foreign yet nostalgic space he is in.

Chul then realized that it resembled the home he grew up in, the very details was foggy in his memory but the small house felt comfortable and gave a warm feeling to it.

He saw a door slightly ajar to the bathroom adjacent to the room he is in. the tiles made from black and silver marble, even carved bathtub.

A huge life size mirror with a wooden cabinet nearby, even the sink had a big mirror and various beauty and hair products lined up on both sides.

However everything in the house indicated that they were prepared for a single person.

All the while Mok-Rang was keeping a watchful eye over him, he almost forgot that he was here, still.

 

Chul looked at the mirror his hair darker red. He thought it looks nice, more mature and most importantly extinguishing him from his previous self.

To him Mok-Rang offered a personal gift, a pair of white chrysanthemum ear-rings, which he took gladly.

"I…I have a request, Chung-Hee and I, we both need some sort of closure. Can you fulfill this request for me?"

Chul said to him, knowing well that this will definitely end things the best way he could.

 

To say that he isn't disappointed would be a lie; he thought that he will be at least with Mok-Rang, who has been with him since the beginning.

"I am unlucky with love" he laughed bitterly, hoping one last time it would get the message thru. But there was nothing.

 

**Once Lost, Forever Lost**

 

They returned back, each in their separate ways; Chung-Hee still couldn't accept that the love of his life is lost .

It didn't dawn to him until he opened the door handle for his chamber and was all alone there.

Once he was in the solitary confines of his chamber, he slipped to the floor, and all his frustration and sorrow washed over him, like waves covering the sandy beach of the ocean.

As much as he wanted to cry, he couldn't, he was just too tired to do so.

He messed things up; now this is the price he must pay. He was as bad as Jae-Seung, he would've wanted to believe that this time, he was going to set things right.

 

It was past 3 A.M, he fluttered open his eyes, Chung-Hee didn't even realize that he fell asleep on the floor.

Between a mindful of sleep and just waking up, he saw someone that looked like Chul, but something was different, he was at eye level.

His hair now a darker shade of red and he was wearing white chrysanthemum ear-rings.

 

"Chulli? "He managed to say, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. The other nodded with a warm smile and said. "I didn't want to leave without a closure!"

He listened, but he was still drifting between the haze of dreams and clarity of wakefulness, he interrupted mumbling that he is as bad as his cousin, apologizing over and over.

The red-headed young man cupped the sleepy man's face; he nodded and said that they simply weren't destined to be for each other.

 

"I am as mistaken as you are. My destiny and yours lay in two different paths"

He said his good-bye and stood up. He made his way to the door and beside him the masked person.

 

The person with the devil mask left Chul's side, walking over to Chung-Hee, crouching he opened his palm to present an item that took him by surprise, as he faced him.

It was none other than the bracelet that belonged to the red-head. It occurred to him, ever since he found it; he never took it off, wanting to give it back but forgetting.

 

"it was a gift, I saw you getting attached to it, so you can keep it, it will guide to look in the right place, for you've been looking in the wrong one for the longest of time "

he had removed his mask momentarily, emerald green eyes registering every expression and move, yet calm and reflects nothing.

 

He concluded with "frown not, as long as you share the same sky, you'll surely meet again!" when he was done with his speech, he returned the bracelet and disappeared with Chul behind the door.

He ran towards the door trying to catch up with them but there was nothing, only the empty corridors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end each went on their own way,no one ended with someone *hides*
> 
> Just to give you hope,they're both alive and perhaps they might see each other again but who knows when or where.
> 
> As for Chul and Mok-Rang well its a lost cause,I'm sorry. Mok-Rang can't return his feelings back and maybe he had given him mixed signals but its just because he likes Chul and comforts him but won't take it further.


End file.
